And Now ?
by Ma0rie
Summary: C'est vrai ça. Et maintenant, qu'allait-elle faire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! je tenais à remercier Soleil123, Olicity-love et Ally84 pour leurs commentaires sur mon OS.**

 **Maintenant je ne vous dérange pas plus et vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **PS : Arrow et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est de moi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Escape Room.**

Thea était une fille adorable. Vraiment. La plupart du temps Felicity l'adorait. Elle était dynamique, espiègle, drôle et sans prise de tête. Elle avait souvent de supers idées, toujours partante pour une nouvelle aventure.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

\- Tu sais que je suis claustrophobe ? Je veux dire, c'est cool, vraiment, mais tu ne pourrais pas chercher une autre activité ? Je ne sais pas moi, une sortie en boîte ou encore du shopping.

La voix de Felicity sonnait beaucoup plus aigüe qu'elle ne l'était en réalité tandis qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs sombres du domaine.

\- Relax Fel ! Haut les cœurs !

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous traînes ici ! je veux dire, on a pas assez d'actions, d'énigmes et de sensations fortes au quotidien, Speedy ? Une journée au spa c'est trop demandé ?

La jeune femme avait un peu de mal à digérer la « surprise » de Thea. Pour la première fois en plus de six semaines elle avait enfin une journée pour elle, un moment qu'elle comptait passer emmitouflée dans un plaid en pilou, Netflix en fond sonore, un verre de vin en équilibre sur le dossier de son canapé, chassant la paire de Jimmy Choo parfaite et la minaudière Chanel qui lui ferait oublier tout ses problèmes. Il s'agissait du seul réel avantage de son nouveau boulot : son salaire mirobolant qui lui permettait de renouveler sa garde-robe à volonté. En lieu et place de cela elle se retrouvait à crapahuter dans une espèce de hangars géant en compagnie d'Oliver, Diggle, Laurel et Thea.

« C'est pour resserrer les liens de l'équipe trop souvent mis à mal ces derniers temps » c'était exclamé la plus jeune des Queen tandis que l'IT girl refusait net. Devant son refus persistant Speedy s'était sentie obligée de déployer l'artillerie lourde : les yeux de chiens battus, la moue adorable, la flatterie – elle était un être de chair et de sang sensible aux compliments trop rare dans ses métiers, et les arguments basés sur la raison du style « tu seras capable d'éviter que John et Ollie s'entretue » ou « tu vas détendre l'ambiance avec tes insinuations » et le meilleur argument du monde « montre à mon débile de frère que tu peux vivre sans lui ». Sa séparation avec le Justicier était encore fraîche et affreusement douloureuse et elle brûlait de lui montrer que, tout comme lui, elle pouvait vivre sa vie, sortir et s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier gars venu. Pour cela une sortie en boîte aurait été beaucoup plus indiquée mais bon, parfois – tout le temps – Thea avait des idées bizarres.

Comme un Escape Room.

Sans déconner. Felicity avait l'impression de vivre H24 dans ce genre de jeux depuis plus de quatre ans.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, marmonna Laurel en passant devant elle pour se placer aux cotés d'Oliver en prenant grands soin de se frotter à lui dans la manœuvre.

Salope.

Cette conne n'était-elle pas censée être son amie ? Où était passé « les copines avant les connards » ? De toutes évidences Laurel n'avait pas reçue le mémo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On se contente de airer sans but dans les couloirs, grogna Dig en braquant sa lampe torche sur un vieux tableau miteux, imitation portrait d'ancêtres made in China.

Felicity ricana. Ils tournaient en ronds dans ces foutus corridor depuis une plombe.

\- Rappel-moi combien nous a coûtés l'entrée déjà ?

Aucun doute Felicity était de mauvaise humeur. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir cédé, son programme canapé/télé/tablette lui semblait encore plus prometteur ici alors qu'elle devait piétiner pour rien pendant des heures tout en assistant au flirt éhonté entre Arrow et Black Canary.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et poussa un long soupir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient là depuis déjà plus d'une demi-heure. Il lui restait donc encore deux heures trente à tuer. Elle ne sortirait plus jamais avec Thea.

\- Bordel, il doit bien avoir un truc à faire, s'impatienta Oliver en tournant sur lui-même afin d'analyser l'endroit avec plus de détail.

Felicity ne savait pas encore qu'elle était le thème de l'escape, ils étaient arrivés, avaient payés leurs places – un bras du point de vue de la jeune chef d'entreprise – puis l'un des responsable leur avaient donnés à chacun une lampe torche, une clé et un talkie-walkie avant de les menés devant leur hangar. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu il y en avait sept. Il avait ouvert une petite porte rouillée dans un grincement immonde en les invitants à entrer avant de leur souhaiter une bonne aventure.

Elle leur en ficherait de l'aventure, elle.

En attendant l'endroit ressemblait à un vieux manoir des années vingt. Ostentatoire et pompeux, fait pour en mettre plein la vue, sauf que celui-ci semblait abandonné. Ou hanté.

\- Si c'était facile il n'y aurait rien d'amusant, déclara Thea en haussant les épaules.

\- On devrait fouiller cet endroit de fond en comble , suggéra Laurel. Couloirs après couloirs. On finira bien par tomber sur un truc.

\- C'est une superbe idée, on se sépare en deux groupes pour couvrir le plus de surfaces et on garde le contacte, lance immédiatement Oliver, bien installé dans son rôle de leader.

Felicity ricana avant de s'éloigner sans attendre. Dans le repère, quand leurs vies étaient en danger, ouais, elle consentait à l'écouter, mais ici ? Dans un foutu décor en plâtre ? Elle rebroussa chemin en admirant les différents tableau de plus près. C'est trucs semblait hors conteste. Du moins un détail attirait son attention concernant ces croûtes. Ils avaient été disposés là avec beaucoup trop de soins pour qu'il ne s'agissent que de paraître. Quelques mètres derrières elle, l'équipe continuait à discuter de la marche à suivre, exaspérant au possible la jeune femme. La team Arrow n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Ra's, Darhk, les disputes, les trahisons et les mensonges avaient eues raisons de leur bonne entente.

Le fait que Felicity et Oliver ne pouvaient pas s'adresser plus de cinq mots sans se disputer violemment y était pour beaucoup également et, résultats des courses, ce qui, au départ était une noble cause se transformait lentement mais sûrement en véritable calvaire pour l'informaticienne. Elle se sentait prisonnière de cette mission. De la mission d'Oliver. Elle ne comprenait plus qu'elle en était le but. Toujours plus de méchants, toujours plus de victimes. Elle avait constamment l'impression de faire un pas en avant et deux en arrières. C'était lassant.

Donc, elle jugeait que, quitte à avoir dépenser une fortune pour cette « aventure » elle avait le droit d'en profiter seule, de son côté et sans l'intervention de l'omniscient Oliver Queen.

Felicity observa plus attentivement les tableaux, remarquant immédiatement un soucis dans l'ordre prétendument chronologique des ancêtres fictifs du propriétaire imaginaire du manoir en carton.

L'ordre n'allait pas.

Elle comprit immédiatement que les tableaux allaient par deux. Une femme et un homme pour chaque décennie.

Dieu merci, au lycée elle avait choisi de prendre le plus d'options possible afin de repousser au maximum l'heure du retour à la maison. À cet instant elle bénissait la mésentente persistante qui avait alors régné en maître chez elle durant son adolescence. Cela lui avait permis « d'élargir sa culture personnelle ». Ou, comme aimait à le répéter Thea se bourrer le mou avec pas grand chose. L'une d'entre elle étant la mode occidentale et son évolution à travers les siècles.

Et ce n'était pas son cours le plus ennuyeux ; toujours était-il qu'elle parvint sans mal à réunir la silhouette en S, le corset brodé et les manches gigots de la dame blonde à l'expression vide avec le haut-de-forme et la moustache parfaite de l'homme à l'aire austère à l'emplacement qui semblait-il était réservé à la Belle Époque.

L'homme en complet et la femme à la perruque et au sac bandoulière pour les années Dix.

Felicity reconnait sans mal la coupe garçonne et la robe à hauteur de genoux ainsi que le pantalon de golf à l'allure sportive des années Vingt.

Historiquement parlant, il s'agissait de l'une de ses époques favorites. Elle adorait ce goût d'interdit qui flottait avec la Prohibition et cette allégresse d'après-guerre. Les gens étaient libres, tellement désireux d'oublier leurs soucis par n'importe qu'elle moyen.

Felicity retraça ainsi l'histoire de la mode en passant par les tailleurs des années trente au chignon choucroute des années cinquante.

Et lorsqu'elle eut terminée de remettre en place chacune des toiles elle se rendit compte qu'un espace avait été libéré. Les sourcils froncés elle s'approcha et frappa doucement contre le mur avant de sourire, satisfaite.

\- Là, on avance, se murmura-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au reste du groupe avant de lever les yeux d'exaspération. Oliver continuait à jouer au caporal et résultat des courses ils perdait du temps. Personne n'écoutait personne et tout le monde persistait à parler dans le vide, Oliver criant plus fort que les autres.

Très bien. Elle voulait sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible, et personne ne daignerait prendre en compte l'avis de la pauvre secrétaire sans penser une seule seconde qu'elle était ici la personne la plus intelligente et qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis lorsqu'on l'avait « promu » au rang d'assistante.

Que Thea aille au diable avec ses idées absurdes, elle voulait profiter de sa journée de repos. La première depuis six foutues semaines ! De toutes façons il ne restait plus rien à sauver dans leur équipe. Ils ne se supportaient plus, insister serait comme ses parents qui font chambre à part mais qui restent ensemble pour le bien des enfants. Felicity n'était plus une enfant et elle brûlait de signer les papiers du divorce.

Sans plus attendre elle poussa la porte et s'engouffra dans la petite pièce sombre.

Comme elle l'avait dit elle était claustrophobe et elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que sa vie devenait une pièce sombre sans issue et dont les énigmes étaient de plus en plus compliqués.

Elle étouffait, se sentait prisonnière.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, et vite, avant de se perdre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir, comment va ?**

 **Pour commencer merci à tout ceux qui ont commentés et/ou mis en favoris et follows. Je sais que le premier chapitre n'était pas très entraînant. Le second est un peu plus épicé et après ça devient carrément un mélange de moutarde forte, de piment pili pili et de wasabi.**

 **Tout est écrit jusqu'au huitième chapitre et je poste à la motivation !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'échappée belle.**

Felicity rentra chez elle, épuisée moralement. Une fois séparée du groupe il ne lui avait pas fallu une demi-heure pour résoudre toutes les énigmes. Elle avait même trouvé une parade pour parer à l'absences des clés du reste de l'équipe, elle était certaine qu'ils devaient être encore entrain de tourner en rond dans ce hangar pourri. Tu parles d'une équipe de héro. Mise en déroute par un petit jeu d'énigmes à la con. Si leurs ennemis entendaient parler de cette histoire ils ne leurs resteraient plus qu'à les parquer dans un labyrinthe et puis pouf ! fini les héros sans peurs et – presque – sans reproche.

En attendant elle décida de suivre son programme initiale. Elle quitta avec plaisir robe et talon haut afin d'enfiler un vieux T-shirt du MIT deux fois trop grand et d'aller se pelotonner sur son sofa, le plaid sur ses genoux. Elle lança Brooklyn Nine-Nine en fond sonore, souriant au fameux « choulie » de l'acteur principale. Felicity prit sa tablette avec un soupir de bonheur, comblée de pouvoir s'en servir pour autre chose que son boulot ou la traque de criminel.

Après plus de trois mille dollars d'achat ( dans ses moments là elle bénissait vraiment sa promotion forcée ), et tandis qu'elle cherchait désespérément les chaussures qui irait avec la sublime robe jaune qu'elle venait de s'offrir, une pub attira son attention.

Le Mardi Gras de La Nouvelle-Orléans.

Sans parvenir à stopper son geste elle cliqua sur la pub et une déferlante d'images inondèrent son écran. Elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter cette ville si pleine d'histoire et il n'y avait pas vraiment de meilleure période pour y aller, non ?

Felicity se ravisa et éteignit sa tablette. Elle avait des responsabilités. Une entreprise à faire tourner, une quête à mener. Elle ne pouvait pas juste partir en vacance comme ça, sur un coup de tête parce qu'elle en avait envie.

Mais elle n'avait pas voulu toutes ces responsabilité.

Personne ne lui a laisser le choix.

Ray lui à refiler son entreprise lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il préférait jouer au héro et Oliver s'était installé sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Bien sûr elle aurait pu juste partir, sans se retourner mais franchement qui aurait fait ça ?

Encore une fois son sentiment de claustrophobie l'étreignit à la gorge, lui donnant l'affreuse impression d'étouffer. Tout cela devenait juste trop. Elle était fatiguée. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça. Sa routine, ses connards de misogyne qui pensaient que puisqu'elle était une femme ils pouvaient se permettre de lui donner leurs avis sur sa façon de gérer son entreprise en la regardant de haut et en insinuant à demi-mot une sacrée gorge profonde pour un tel cadeau. Elle ne supportait plus l'air supérieur d'Oliver lorsqu'il lui jetaient une poignées d'ordres au visage, comme si elle était son gentil chien bien docile. Elle ne supportait plus les manigances de Thea pour la « rapprocher » à nouveau de son frère sans même prendre en compte ses sentiments. Merde ! Il lui avait menti, l'avait trahi et lorsqu'elle avait rompu parce qu'elle se sentait blessée il avait retourné la situation et la faisait passer elle pour la salope égoïste. Elle ne supportait plus Laurel et sa condescendance à la con. Elle ne supportait plus Dig, elle ne supportait plus la cave, elle ne supportait plus cette ville. Elle voulait tout plaquer et se barrer. Elle était jeune et très riche, elle pourrait pour la première fois de sa vie être totalement insouciante.

Et puis elle était l'actionnaire majoritaire de Palmer Tech, quitter la direction n'aurait aucune incidence là dessus et la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle pourrait regagner son poste à n'importe quel instant, quant à son « hobbi » elle avait inventé et installé suffisamment de programme sur ses ordis pour qu'un enfant de dix ans pirate le Pentagone.

Un immense sourire étira son visage et sans attendre elle se jeta sur sa tablette pour réserver un vol sur le prochain avion, ensuite elle se jeta dans sa chambre, tira toutes ses quatre valises et les remplies au maximum. Elle ne pensait pas revenir avant un sacré moment. Elle avait besoin d'espace.

Dieu merci son frigo était vide et tout ce qu'il y avait dans ses placards était du café et du vin, pas de denrées périssable donc. Une bonne chose qu'elle se nourrisse exclusivement de plat à emporter. Felicity vida sa poubelle, coupa l'arrivée d'eau, de gaz et l'électricité refila ses quelques plantes vertes à sa voisine et, après avoir chargé la voiture avec tout ce qu'elle désirait emporter et verrouiller sa porte d'entrée elle sauta dans sa mini et roula jusqu'à l'aéroport. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge de son tableau de bord et sourit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait fallu qu'une heure pour préparer son départ. Elle enverrait sa démission une fois dans l'avion et téléphonerait à Oliver afin de lui faire part de son choix.

Elle sourit au frisson d'excitation qui la secoua. Ça c'était de l'aventure.

Felicity était confortablement installée dans son large siège de première classe, impatiente que l'avion décolle. Elle avait envoyé sa démission au conseil d'administration de l'entreprise et s'apprêtait à appeler Oliver mais même cela ne pouvait la miner. Elle se sentait libre et vivante pour la première fois depuis des années.

Elle était sortie du jeu depuis plus de trois heures maintenant et elle espérait que le reste de l'équipe également, sinon elle se ferait peut-être un peu de soucis pour eux et leur avenir. Un peu. Elle sourit de plus belle, la jeune femme trouvait très revigorant son nouvel état d'esprit très égoïste. Au moins maintenant Oliver serait dans le vrai.

Sans plus attendre elle composa son numéro et commença à s'interroger sur leurs capacités intellectuelles au bout de la troisième sonnerie lorsque finalement un très lascif « téléphone d'Oliver Queen » lui répondit. Felicity leva les yeux au ciel.

Salope.

\- Laurel passe-moi Oliver s'il-te-plaît.

\- Tu nous a plantés dans ce foutu hangar, attaqua-t-elle immédiatement lorsqu'elle comprit qui était son interlocutrice.

L'ex IT girl souffla, apparemment elle ne pourra pas parler à Oliver sans parler par Laurel.

\- J'avais d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que vous regarder vous prendre la tête.

\- On est restés des plombes là-dedans ! c'est le gérant qui est finalement venu nous chercher.

Waouh. Ils n'étaient pas capable de terminer un jeu élaboré pour les sept à soixante-dix sept ans ? la jeune femme étouffa son rire dans une quinte de toux.

\- Mais bon, poursuivit l'avocate, tu sais que l'adversité rapproche…

Quelle adversité ? ils étaient dans un décor en carton-pâte avec des énigmes qu'elle aurait pu résoudre dans son sommeil.

\- Du coup avec Oliver on avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette pression et, au vu de nos récentes activités, je peux en déduire que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, heureuse ?

Salope !

Non Felicity n'était pas vraiment heureuse, mais elle était habituée à la douleur qu'Oliver semblait prendre plaisir à faire naître en son sein. Néanmoins elle ne préférait crever plutôt que l'avouer.

\- Oui, très. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Et puis, cette fois Sara est dans un autre espace temps et tu n'as pas d'autres sœurs alors… mais méfie-toi tout de même et ne lui présente pas tes copines, hein.

\- Espèce de sale petite…

\- Huh, huh. Fais attention à ce que tu dis et pour la dernière fois passe-moi ce putain de téléphone c'est important.

\- Il est à moi, connasse, tu entends ? Tu ne pourras pas l'avoir à nouveau !

Ce que Laurel ne saisissait pas c'est que Felicity n'en voulait plus. Elle n'était pas maso et Oliver la faisait souffrir depuis trop de temps.

\- Laurel donne ce téléphone à Oliver, s'emporta finalement la jeune femme.

Son avion allait décoller et elle souhaiter en finir avec tout ça au plus vite. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle entendit Laurel se lever et se diriger, au bruit de l'eau qui coulait, vers la salle de bain.

Elle entendit la fille Lance l'annoncer et elle leva les yeux au ciel, Laurel ne montrait jamais au reste du groupe ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. L'avocate était perfide et sournoise comme un serpent.

\- T'étais où bordel, attaqua d'emblée l'Archer, ont étés censés faire ce truc ensemble et toi tu te barres de ton côté !

\- J'en avais marre de vous attendre. Je ne t'appelle pas pour ça Oliver.

\- On est une équipe et…

Felicity le coupa immédiatement. Elle ne supportait plus ces conneries. Ils n'avaient d'équipe que le nom.

\- Justement, je m'en vais. Je quitte la ville. Vous vous débrouillerait très bien sans moi et j'ai besoin de vacances. Depuis quatre ans que je te connais, j'ai besoin d'air.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, Felicity ! je te l'interdis !

Le jeune femme ricana méchamment. Ouais, elle faisait vraiment bien de se barrer parce qu'à ce rythme son Seigneur et Maître finirait même par lui dire qui épouser et quand se faire baiser.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Oliver, dit-elle d'une voix parfaitement calme, je n'ai pas à me justifier, tu n'es ni mon patron, ni mon ami, je n'ai aucune responsabilité envers toi. Si je veux partir, je pars. Et, moi, au moins, je préviens. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, ni même si je reviendrais. Je te souhaite bonne chance et bon courage pour ta mission. Et tout le bonheur du monde.

Il allait certainement rétorquer, lui balancer une remarque acerbe dans le but de la blesser et de la faire culpabiliser mais elle raccrocha et éteignit son téléphone. Elle enverrait un mail à John et Thea, bien que leurs relations n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Mais qu'importe.

Elle était libre maintenant, débarrassée de l'étau de ses responsabilités, de la relation toxique et nocive qu'elle entretenait avec Oliver. Ce Je t'aime moi non plus perpétuelle qui la tuait à petit feu, ces mensonges et trahisons qui les détruisaient tous.

Elle laissa retomber sa tête contre son siège avec bonheur, poussant un long soupir de satisfaction, heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle était en route pour sa nouvelle vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous depuis hier ?**

 **Je tenais à remercier mes lecteurs qu'ils commentent ou pas.**

 **Vous vous souvenez du côté très épicé que j'ai évoqué hier ? Eh bien nous y voilà !**

 **Pour Soleil126 : je ne trouve pas Felicity négative, au contraire. Elle décide d'être libre. Loin de tout ce qu'il lui a été imposé. Elle prend son envole.**

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir, le Olicity n'est pas forcément évident mais il viendra.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture et merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Hors limites.**

Felicity s'étira sur son transat, se prélassant sous les rayons du soleil de ce petit coin de paradis qu'était la Côte d'Azur. Le ressac des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la plage, la légère brise qui charriait toutes les odeurs de la mer, la douceur du sable sous son pieds.

Elle était au paradis, ni plus, ni moins.

Elle avait quitté Starling depuis cinq mois maintenant et ne regrettait absolument rien, pourquoi diable la grisaille, le froid et la violence lui manquerait alors qu'elle avait ça ?

Depuis son départ elle mordait la vie à pleine dents. Elle était allée au Mardi Gras, avait prit la meilleure cuite de sa vie sans se soucier des conséquences, s'était perchée sur les épaules d'un inconnu et avait montré ses seins à qui voulait les voir. Après quoi elle avait baisé avec le dit inconnu et elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Elle n'avait plus rit autant depuis longtemps. Ensuite elle était allée skier à Aspen et s'était gavée de fromage français et de charcuterie, éliminant tout ça sur les pistes, plus précisément en bas des pistes où, assise en terrasse elle avait mâté à s'en rendre aveugle et moquée des débutants jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes à verser, et lorsqu'elle n'était pas dehors elle se réchauffait au spa de la station ou devant l'écran plat extra large de son chalet.

Comme elle s'ennuyait à la fin de l'hiver elle avait décidé d'aller au Japon afin de profiter de la fleuraison des cerisiers et, pendant qu'elle y était, elle avait jeté un petit œil aux technologies de ses hôtes. Elle avait adoré se laisser étourdir par le rythme effréné de Tokyo, avait prit un réel plaisir à découvrir toutes ces nouvelles traditions, cette façon de vivre tellement différente mais si revigorante. Elle avait visité le pays de long en large, toujours plus curieuse, bien décidé à en apprendre le plus possible.

Finalement, lorsque Juillet vint, elle avait de très bonne base en japonais mais avait besoin de changer d'air, c'est ainsi qu'elle réalisa un autre de ses rêves, la France, ou, plus précisément, son littoral.

Felicity profitait maintenant des joies du soleil sur la plage privée de son hôtel, quelque part entre St-Tropez et Nice, prenant son cota de soleil pour les trois prochaines années au minimum, ravie de parfaire son bronzage de star.

Elle s'apprêtait à passer commande auprès du room-service lorsque son téléphone sonna, l'irritant profondément. Au fil des mois elle avait finit par couper les ponts avec tout le monde. John comprenait son envie d'évasion, Thea était en colère pour son départ précipité et Oliver était le connard qu'il était, prenant un malin plaisir à s'afficher au bras de Laurel pour chacun des paparazzis qu'ils croisaient. Grand bien lui fasse.

Toujours était-il qu'au bout de cinq mois d'exil plus personne ne prenait la peine de tenter de la contacter ce qui signifiait que son portable restait désespérément muet. D'autres auraient certainement trouver ça triste mais, de son point de vue il s'agissait d'une véritable bénédiction.

Sauf que son repos avait été de courte durée, conclut-elle lorsqu'elle avisa le téléphone qui hurlait.

Avec une profonde inspiration elle se saisit du mobile et décrocha :

\- Téléphone de Felicity Smoak, bonjour. Elle est disponible mais ne souhaite parler à personne, maintenant je vais raccrocher, au revoir !

\- Je t'interdis de raccrocher ce putain de téléphone, siffla Oliver.

Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, néanmoins elle haussa un sourcil, épaté par le toupet de ce typer. Il ne manquait pas d'air !

N'empêche, elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois en cinq mois, il l'avait appelé le lendemain de son départ pour lui signifier « qu'il avait débarrassé la cave de ses merdes et qu'elle n'avait donc plus rien à y faire » et il revenait en espérant avoir des droits sur elle ?! Felicity ricana et, sans plus de cérémonie, éteignit son portable au nez et à la barbe de son ex. Sa réaction était plutôt mesquine mais franchement jouissive, elle imaginait sans mal l'air que devait arborait Oliver : mâchoire crispée, poing serré sur le mobile, le corps tendu, près à exploser.

elle était plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même pour le coup. Elle avait initialement prévue de prendre un sandwich mais cette petite aventure l'avait mise de si bonne humeur qu'elle décida de se rendre au restaurant de son hôtel et de s'offrir un déjeuner complet. Ensuite elle retournerait sur la plage. Ou faire les boutiques. Il lui fallait une nouvelle robe pour sa soirée.

Elle devrait s'amuser à mettre Oliver Queen en colère beaucoup plus souvent. C'était revigorant.

\- Je t'ai dis de ne pas raccrocher !

Felicity leva les yeux de sa salade de la mer pour croiser le regard furieux du Justicier. Elle souffla en repoussant son assiette avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Il faut qu'on parle, ordonna Oliver, les dents serrées.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous ici mais je m'en fiche. Casse toi, tu vas finir par me couper l'appétit et au prix de la salade, je ne préfère pas.

Oliver ricana méchamment en se penchant vers la jeune femme :

\- Crois-moi ma belle quand je te dis que je ne suis pas là de gaieté de cœur. Il se trouve que Waller veux nous parler.

Felicity dévisagea Oliver une petite minute, se demandant comment ils s'étaient débrouiller pour se haïr ainsi alors que quelques mois plus tôt ils filaient le parfait amour. Il lui avait menti, l'avait trahi et, alors que tout était de sa faute, il avait osé l'accusé d'infidélité et traîner son nom dans la boue. Après elle n'avait plus été capable de le regarder et elle était juste partie, comme ça.

Et elle ne comptait pas revenir.

\- Tu diras à Waller d'aller se faire mettre. Je suis enfin heureuse, je ne compte pas tout abandonné parce que la reine des pétasses n'est pas capable d'ouvrir sa putain de boîte mail. Maintenant casses-toi.

Oliver la fusilla du regard, la mâchoire serrée, comme elle l'avait prédit. Elle le connaissait bien. Trop à son goût au vu des dernières évènements.

Le justicier, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire. Waller lui avait explicitement demandé de réunir l'intégralité de son équipe, même Roy avait répondu à l'appel. Bien évidemment il avait su que Felicity causerait des problèmes et c'est pour cette raison qu'il était allé la chercher lui-même. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Un jour elle avait été la femme exceptionnelle et attentionnée qu'il aimait et puis les choses étaient partie en vrille. Il avait dû lui mentir et la manipuler pour son bien, celui de la ville et la vie de son fils et elle s'était transformée en espèce de garce. Elle s'était même envoyée en l'air avec un autre mec ! Elle l'avait trompé à la première occasion, et, comme si toutes ces histoires n'avaient déjà pas assez ébranlé la stabilité de l'équipe elle s'était barrée, juste comme ça, sans donner de nouvelles.

Il était tellement en colère après elle… il ne savait même plus comment lui parler. Il voulait seulement lui faire autant de mal qu'elle lui en avait fait.

Mais il n'était pas là pour sa propre vengeance, Waller avait su se montrer persuasive, comme à son habitude.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Felicity, mais Amanda a été très claire. Je dois te ramener par n'importe quel moyen.

Elle secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, clairement amusée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me menacer avec ton arc ? Je connais la chanson, épargne-moi ça tu veux et-

\- Avant que tu ne me dises de me tirer encore une fois, saches que tu pourrais le regretter puisque je suis le seul à avoir l'antidote sur moi.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en le fixant :

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Oliver haussa les épaules, nonchalant, tandis qu'il se penchait un peu plus vers elle, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres :

\- Tu devrais commencer à ressentir une certaine gêne au niveau de la gorge, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu dois avoir envie de te gratter. D'ici quelques secondes tu vas avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Felicity écarquilla les yeux et porta ses mains tremblantes à son cou. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui lui arrivait, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Oliver ne l'aurait pas fait.

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette il lui montra un stylo auto-injecteur avec un large sourire.

\- Tu es un grand malade, cracha-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit. La fin justifie les moyens. Mais je serais toi je ne tarderais pas trop, c'est avec de l'essence de noix que j'ai assaisonné ta salade.

Les larmes aux yeux, Felicity cherchait à reprendre sa respiration avec de plus en plus de mal. Elle savait déjà que son visage avait viré au rouge et qu'elle avait commencé à gonflé. Il était près à la tuer. Parce que Waller lui avait dit avoir besoin d'elle. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, c'était de loin la pire chose.

Oliver savait pertinemment qu'il allait le regretter pour le reste de sa vie, que jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait mais au grands maux les grands remèdes.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se répétait. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la pire chose qu'il ait jamais faîte.

Felicity tendit faiblement les doigts vers l'adrénaline, maudissant son excès de zèle qui lui avait fait réserver un salon privé. En salle quelqu'un aurait bien fini par lui venir en aide, ici il n'y avait qu'Oliver qui la regardait mourir sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

\- Aller Fel, ne joue pas à la plus maligne. Tu ne vas pas mourir seulement pour me donner tords, tu n'es pas aussi débile. Alors ? Tu me suis bien sagement ? Ou je te laisse crever ?

Le hochement de tête qu'elle lui adressa le soulagea infiniment et sans perdre plus de temps il lui planta la seringue dans la cuisse. Le produit nécessita quelques secondes avant de faire effet. Immédiatement Felicity prit une grande inspiration sifflante.

Il avait essayer de la tuer.

Elle se redressa, tremblante et désorienté, manqua de trébucher sur sa chaise et de s'étaler au sol mais Oliver tendit une main pour la rattraper et le geste eu le mérite de la secouer. Elle fit un bon en arrière, s'éloignant le plus loin possible de cet homme qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout :

\- Ne me touche pas espèce de taré !

\- Comme tu veux, consentit-il en levant les mains. Va chercher tes affaires, le jet nous attend. Il y a une trousse de premier secours dans l'avion et tu pourras voir un médecin une fois arriver.

Felicity était vacillante et ses pas mal assurés mais elle tenait à s'éloigner de lui le plus possible. Elle se fichait de ce qu'il disait. Tout ce qu'il comptait pour le moment était de s'éloigner de lui. Mais Felicity n'était pas juste une victime que l'on pouvait intimider sans la moindre conséquences. Elle se stoppa au pas de la porte et se tourna vers lui, pleine de haine et de dégoût :

\- Tu as dépassé mes limites Oliver. Jusqu'à maintenant je t'ai tout pardonné. Les mensonges, les trahisons, les meurtres. J'ai gardé précieusement tes secrets, t'excusant lorsque personne d'autre ne le faisait, mais c'est fini. Je vais devenir ton pire cauchemar, et tu vas regretter le jour où tu es entré dans mon bureau aussi amèrement que moi le soir où j'ai choisie de te sauver la vie plutôt que de te laisser crever comme un chien sur ma banquette arrière.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment s'est passé votre weekend ?**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour les commentaires, Olicity-love, Cline et tout les autres, même s'ils ne sont pas légions. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, c'est toujours très motivant.**

 **Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas exceptionnel, un peu long c'est pour cela que je poste la suite ce soir selon l'enthousiasme général.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Mal et patience.**

Le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit dans un silence lourd et pesant. Oliver mesurait les conséquences de ses actes tandis que Felicity se tenait aussi loin de lui que la voiture le lui permettait.

Il avait été près à la tuer. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

Elle sentait monter en elle une affreuse crise de panique. Elle avait envie de hurler, de pleurer et ressentait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer. Elle perdait son calme, avait l'impression de couler, de se noyer mais elle tint bon. Elle ne montrerait plus aucun signe de faiblesse face à ce monstre. Elle ferait ce pour quoi Waller requérait sa présence puis disparaîtrait définitivement. Il ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal puisqu'elle n'existerait plus.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le tarmac, apparemment l'A.R.G.U.S. était si pressé de les voir arriver qu'elle les dispensa du moindre contrôle de sécurité. La voiture se gara en face de l'avion et, le moteur n'était pas encore coupé que déjà l'informaticienne s'était saisie de ses valises et montait à bord de l'appareil. Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que l'intégralité de l'équipe était présente. Diggle, Thea, Roy, Sara, Laurel, Lyla et même Barry. Tous lui sourirent mais elle les esquiva et s'enferma à double tour dans les toilettes. Elle ne voulait plus les voir. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils soient au courant du plan de leur meneur, après tout il avait connu l'enfer, il était revenu traumatisé, il était un modèle d'abnégation et il avait seulement les meilleurs intentions à cœur et bla, bla, bla.

\- Elle a un souci, demanda Dig en haussant un sourcil, les bras croisés.

Oliver haussa les épaules :

\- Elle ne voulait pas venir, on s'est disputés.

Laurel esquissa un sourire satisfait. Elle craignait qu'il ne la laisse pour l'informaticienne, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à le récupérer et elle savait à quel point leur relation était intense et complexe, lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles ils étaient indissociables l'un de l'autre.

\- Bien, il va falloir que vous coopériez, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre des dissensions au sein de l'équipe, lâcha Lyla avant de se focaliser sur ses dossiers.

Oliver retint un petit rire hystérique. Il était un peu tard pour ça. Son regard se perdit en direction d'un point lointain, se perdant dans ses regrets et son dégoût de soi. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui avait prit. Elle lui avait raccroché au nez et…

\- Hé, bébé, tout va bien ?

Laurel s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux et posa ses mains à plat sur son torse.

\- Oui, juste un peu inquiet quant à ce qui nous attends. Personne ne sait où nous allons et connaissant Waller… je ne suis pas non plus fan à l'idée de réunir tout le monde.

\- On affrontera tout ça ensemble, hein, minauda-t-elle en battant exagérément des cils et en déposant de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

\- Oui, tous ensembles.

Au bout de trois heures enfermés dans les toilettes de l'avion, Felicity en sorti afin d'avoir de plus amples explications de la part de Lyla.

En silence, et la mine sombre elle s'approcha du groupe et s'installa face à la compagne du garde du corps, bien décidée à savoir de quoi tout cela retournait.

\- Qu'est-ce que me veux Waller ?

Son ton était dur et coupant, à mille lieu de la jeune femme qu'ils connaissaient mais elle venait d'apprendre à la dure qu'elle ne pouvait se fier à personne.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a ordonné de réunir tout le monde et de sauter dans le jet, mais, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, la situation est grave.

\- Sans déconner !

Le ton mesquin de l'informaticienne n'échappa à personne et stupéfia le groupe qui observèrent la jeune femme avec attention.

\- Qu'est qui ne va pas Felicity, demanda Thea en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'IT girl.

Comme brûlée par son contacte, Felicity se dégagea de la prise de la sœur de son agresseur, furieuse et ébahit qu'ils osent demander. Puis elle les observa plus attentivement, avant de comprendre.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour un éclat de rire douloureux qui lui fit monter les larmes et déchira son cœur.

Ils n'étaient pas au courant, il ne savait pas ce qu'Oliver lui avait fait et un seul coup d'œil dans sa direction suffit à confirmer sa théorie.

Elle était à la fois soulagée et en colère. Elle ignorer même la provenance de sa colère. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient rien vu ? Ou bien pensait-elle qu'ils tolèreraient ses actions ? quelle était l'expression déjà ? Coupable par omission ?

\- Tout va très bien, répondit la jeune femme en fusillant le « justicier » du regard, je suis juste très en colère d'avoir été interrompue pendant mes vacances.

\- Le Japon, hein ? Je n'ai jamais fais que le traverser pour mes missions sans m'y attarder.

\- Tu devrais pourtant Lyla, c'est un pays fantastique !

\- Moi, ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qui t'es arrivée à La Nouvelle-Orléans. J'ai reçu pas mal de photo très intéressante, se moqua gentiment Roy.

Felicity hocha la tête avec enthousiasme en direction de son ami avant de se lancer dans le récit de ses aventures. Oliver grinça des dents lorsqu'elle évoqua l'inconnu avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. C'était quasiment une réaction épidermique, une jalousie constamment présente qu'il avait su maîtriser avec le temps mais qui, par instant, continuait à le brûler de l'intérieur. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne poserait plus jamais les yeux sur lui de cette façon, mais il n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser, Dieu seul sait à quel point il aimerait l'oublier après tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait mais il l'avait dans la peau.

Après douze longues heures de vol, le jet amorça enfin sa descente sur une piste qu'Oliver connaissait bien et qui le fit suer à grosse goutte tandis qu'il se penchait sur le hublot pour appréhender son arrivée imminente.

\- Eh bien, lui chuchota Felicity alors qu'elle se penchait elle aussi pour voir l'île, il faut croire que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter cet endroit, le purgatoire semble être tout à fait approprier pour un individu dans ton genre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Merci aux personnes qui se sont donnés la peine de commenter.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Jiāngshī part. 1**

L'avion se posa difficilement sur la petite piste abîmée par le temps, finissant d'achever le semblant de bonne humeur de Felicity. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir « discuter » avec Waller.

Elle allait lui faire passer l'envie d'enlever les gens.

Ils descendirent de l'appareil et furent stupéfait par le comité d'accueil qui les attendaient. Pas amical, le comité, étant donné que les soldats de l'A.R.G.U.S. braquaient leurs armes sur eux.

\- Woh, les gars ! C'est vous qui nous avez fait venir, s'exclama Barry en levant les mains.

\- Descendez lentement, hurla l'un des hommes en noirs qui était vêtu de la tête au pied, le visage couvert par un masque à gaz, les uns derrières les autres. Au premier mouvement brusque je vous descend.

\- Tu me le payeras, cracha l'informaticienne à l'intention du Justicier qui était derrière Diggle et Roy.

Dire qu'elle avait quitté sa plage privée, ses cocktails bien frais et les mecs canons pour une île infestée de bestioles, de mines anti-personnel, et de soldats paranos et mal-aimables. Elle voulait se barrer de là au plus vite, donc elle discuterait en tête à tête avec Waller, lancerait deux-trois menaces à Oliver et retournerait sur la Côte d'Azur.

En attendant elle observa Laurel passer un scanner rétiniens, puis un test salivaire et un test sanguin. Tout cela reproduit pour chacun d'entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, marmonna Lyla.

Felicity fronça les sourcils en fixant le dos de son amie :

\- Tu nous le demande à nous alors que c'est ton agence ? L'ironie ne te saute pas aux yeux ?

\- C'était une question rhétorique, marmonna l'agent.

\- Bien sûr.

Felicity avait bien conscience de se comporter comme une garce mal lunée mais elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à tourner la page et à retenir ses méchanceté. Elle avait été trahit par un homme qu'elle avait profondément aimé – qu'elle aimait encore si elle cessait de se voiler la face – de la pire façon qu'il soit et, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre, elle allait devoir travailler avec lui. Alors oui elle était d'une humeur de chien et non elle ne supporterait plus de mensonge, de dissimulation et de trahison pour les dix prochaines années.

Bientôt, ce fut son tour de passer les différents examens et au premier coup d'œil elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de tests afin de vérifier leurs identités. Il s'agissait plutôt d'examen médicaux.

Felicity fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une fois déclarés « clean » ils furent dirigés sous bonne garde en direction d'un immense bloc de béton sur un niveau – ce qui signifiait qu'il y en avait au moins cinq sous terre – niché au creux des arbres, l'informaticienne en elle sut immédiatement que l'endroit était invisible pour n'importe quel avion ou satellite. Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil à son téléphone et grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas une once de réseau. C'était une chose qui ne lui arrivait pas. Pas à elle, pas alors qu'elle parvenait paumée en pleine forêt japonaise.

Il y avait vraiment un truc qui ne sentait pas bon. Elle était presque surprise qu'ils ne leur recouvrent pas le visage d'un sac.

\- Un souci, lui demanda Diggle, qui derrière elle devait se rendre compte qu'elle s'agitait et pâlissait à vu d'œil.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas.

\- On ne risque rien ici, Waller à trop besoin de la Team Arrow. Elle doit avoir une mission spéciale pour nous, lui assura le garde du corps.

\- Comme si Waller ne pouvait pas se trouver une cinquantaine de types en collants moulants qui jouent de la gâchettes et qui peuvent se la jouer mystérieux.

Diggle haussa les sourcils, surprit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir la sémillante Felicity Smoak si mordante. Peut-être avait-elle raison et que quelque chose se tramait. En tout cas cela expliquerait toute cette machination autour d'eux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le cube de béton. Sans surprise l'intérieur était gris et rétro éclairé comme tout bon repère d'agents secrets. Ils empruntèrent un nombres incalculables de couloirs, si bien qu'une chatte ni retrouverait pas ses chatons. Finalement ils débouchèrent sur une grande pièce sombre. Au centre trônait une immense table ronde et face à la table une myriade d'écrans et d'ordinateurs qui semblaient enregistrer des centaines de donner à la seconde. Un véritable paradis pour Felicity qui se retint à grand peine de se jeter sur les machines. Néanmoins elle se retint. Elle ne céderait pas si facilement à cette vipère de Waller.

L'un des soldat qui les escortaient leur fient comprendre de prendre place autour de la table en attendant l'arrivée d'Amanda. Felicity leva les yeux au ciel. Toute la scène manquait singulièrement d'originalité.

Elle se raidit lorsqu'Oliver prit place à sa droite et comme Diggle était à la droite d'Arrow Laurel s'installa à sa gauche à elle. Elle retint de justesse une grimace et se répéta en boucle que changer de place serait très immature et puis l'avocate serait trop contente de l'évincer donc elle se calla dans son siège et se mit à pianoter sur son téléphone tandis que les autres se mettaient à discuter à demie-voix. Quand Oliver fit mine de se pencher sur elle pour lui parler elle se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard le plus mauvais dont elle pu le gratifier :

\- Je te conseille de t'ignorer si tu ne souhaite pas que j'ébruite notre sale petit secret. Je suis sûre que tes amis seraient très intéressés par tes méthodes. Et puis je ne parle même pas de ton électorats, hein ?!

Oliver devint blanc comme un linge et se redressait sur sa chaise alors que Felicity lâchait un petit rire mesquin. Et le meilleur dans l'affaire c'est qu'elle ne culpabilisait même pas, après tout il l'avait sciemment empoisonné. Satisfaite elle se concentra à nouveau sur son portable sans accorder plus d'attention à son entourage.

Oliver, lui, se répétait en boucle qu'il s'agissait de la bonne décision. Il devait user de tout les stratagèmes possibles pour l'amener à le suivre et il n'était pas assez naïf pour penser qu'elle le suivrait bien sagement. Elle était trop en colère contre lui. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si furieuse après lui, après tout c'était elle qui l'avait trompé ! S'il lui avait menti c'était toujours avec les meilleures intentions à cœur. Il ferma les yeux en poussant un long soupir. Il ne parviendrait jamais à se sortir de cette situation.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Amanda Waller, mais Oliver fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il avisa sa tenue et au vu des réactions de Dig et Lyla eux aussi n'étaient pas rassurés pas son nouveau style vestimentaire. La directrice de l'A.R.G.U.S. portait un tailleur de créateur et des talons aiguilles vertigineux en toutes situations, pas un informe treillis, un T-Shirt noir unisexe et des rangers boueuses.

Ce nouveau look leurs hurlaient : situation de merde à venir, cassez-vous !

\- Commençons, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Les écrans derrières elle se mirent à diffuser des images horribles, plus violentes et sanglantes les unes que les autres. Des gens semblaient prit de folies, se jetaient les uns sur les autres et… se mordaient ? Oliver n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voyait par contre il était sûr de ne pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

\- Bordel de merde, siffla Felicity en relevant la tête, vous vous foutez de moi !

\- De quoi parlez-vous Miss Smoak ?

\- Des zombies ! vous voulez nous envoyer combattre des putains de zombies !


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Merci aux trois personnes qui ont commentés.**

 **Apparemment si ce n'est pas immédiatement l'amour fou avec plein de cœur ça ne plaît pas…**

 **Mais bon. Je poste quand même la suite pour les autres.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Jiāngshī part. 2**

\- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Miss Smoak.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une blonde écervelée, il ne m'a fallu que trois minutes pour pirater votre système. Les différents rapports d'interventions de vos agents sont on ne peu plus clairs. Un virus qui se propage à cause du sang ou de la salive, les infectés souffrent le martyrs pendant cinq à dix minutes avant de mourir et ensuite, ensuite ILS. SE. REVEILLENT. Tout les rapports disent la même choses, enfin, tous. Sur vingt agents seulement six ont pus vous expliquer ce qu'ils se passaient puisque les autres sont MORTS ! Vous comptiez nous en parler ou vous contenter de nous envoyer à l'abattoir en croisant les doigts pour qu'on fassent mieux ?

Felicity avait bien conscience que les reste d'entre eux la fixait comme si elle avait définitivement pété une durite mais elle n'y fit pas attention, trop focalisée à observer les réactions de Waller. Elle attendait avec impatience qu'elle tente de la défier. Elle était d'humeur à la ridiculiser. Malgré tout la directrice de l'agence se tourna vers l'un des employés silencieux derrière elle et d'une voix glaciale le rabroua vertement :

\- Vous êtes censé être le meilleur dans votre domaine et seulement quelques minutes lui ont été nécessaire pour pirater l'intégralité de notre système depuis notre portable ?

\- A vrai dire, intervint Felicity en haussant les épaules d'un air parfaitement nonchalant, je suis la meilleure.

\- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre la petite crise d'ego de Felicity ou le licenciement de Monsieur geek mais j'aimerais bien avoir de plus ample explications quant à cette histoire de zombies, cracha Lyla.

Les autres membres de l'équipe n'osèrent parler, incrédule. Ils avaient d'abord pensé que Felicity était devenue folle mais la réaction de Waller…

C'était comme si elle avait acquiescé.

Des zombies.

C'était invraisemblable. Irréel.

Waller se tourna alors vers eux et l'épuisement dans ses yeux les inquiétèrent plus que tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

\- Malheureusement Miss Smoak a bien résumé la situation. Le seul point positif réside en la localisation du virus. Rien de plus que de simple foyer pour l'instant, cantonné à de petits villages asiatique ou océanique. Lorsque les premiers rapports me sont parvenus j'ai envoyé le plus d'hommes possible contenir ces incidents en attendant un remède. Mais je commence à manquer de bras et si la pandémie se propage…

\- Elle pourra atteindre des zones plus densément peuplé et il sera alors impossible de stopper sa progression, compléta Oliver en se frottant les yeux.

Amanda hocha la tête d'un coup sec. L'heure n'était plus à la dissimulation. Cette situation était la plus catastrophique qu'elle n'ai jamais dû gérer et elle se sentait un peu dépassée.

\- Et vous avez besoin de nous pour, hésita Barry sans oser achever sa phrase.

\- Pour de la putain de chaire à canon, cracha Roy en se levant, le corps secouer de tremblements.

Ils auraient voulus nier, ignorer. Après tout il s'agissait peut-être d'une hallucination collective, peut-être le jet s'était-il crasher dans l'océan et ils rêvaient ou alors ils n'avaient plus d'oxygène ou l'hôtesse les avaient drogués. Qu'importe. A ce niveau tout était bon à prendre. Sauf qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le faire. Pas alors que les images défilaient en boucles sur certains écrans tandis que sur d'autres Felicity avait affiché les différents rapports.

Il y avait des putains de Zombies.

Etrangement les garçons trouvaient ça beaucoup moins drôles que lorsqu'il s'agissait de scénarios de jeux vidéos ou de films.

Laurel sanglotait pendant que Sara lui frottait le dos avec compassion. Felicity leva les yeux au ciel. Si Black Canary n'y prenait pas garde son courage et sa maîtrise de soi risquaient de la tuer.

\- Et, concrètement, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous, demanda Thea avec un calme olympien qui en surprit plus d'un.

\- J'ai besoin de vous pour endiguer la propagation.

\- Et pour le remède ?

Waller fit signe à l'un des geek derrière elle et plusieurs vidéos surveillances de labos s'affichèrent.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir les meilleurs scientifique du monde travail sur le problème.

Felicity ricana. Si ce genre de situation était juste un « problème » pour elle, l'informaticienne voulait voir à quoi ressemblait ses journées.

\- Donc, résuma Sara, vous faîtes de nous vos nouveaux soldats ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne peut plus recruter dans ses « réservoirs » sans alerter les autres pays, n'est-ce pas, demanda Felicity en jaugeant la directrice du regard, c'est pratique, une troupe d'élite à votre disposition.

\- Et pour la Suicid Squad ?

L'ancienne directrice de Palmer Tech avait toujours tendances à oublier que Diggle avait brièvement travaillé avec eux. Waller secoua la tête.

Ils étaient morts.

La jeune femme déglutit. Si eux avaient échoués…

Roy explosa de rire. Il rejeta la tête à l'arrière et se serra le ventre, les larmes aux yeux et le rouge lui montant aux joues.

C'était officiel. Arsenal venait de péter un câble.

\- Vous voulez dire, réussi-t-il à bégayer entre deux éclats de rire, qu'un groupe de sup…supers vilains, ceux que vous appelez en DERNIER recours ont échoués ?! Alors qu'ils ont carte blanche et quasiment aucune conscience ? Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? Qu'on les chatouillent ?

Clairement le fou rire du jeune homme était nerveux et mettait tout le monde très mal à l'aise. Thea tenta de l'apaiser et cela sembla fonctionner jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte de plus belle :

\- Y'a pas DeadShoot dans ce groupe ? Le gars qui manque JAMAIS sa cible ? Et la gonzesse du Joker ? Vous savez à quoi a survécue cette fille ?

Laurel repartit dans un sanglot déchirant, apparemment en manque d'attention. Mais personnes ne lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ils assimilaient.

Ils allaient mourir. Ils devaient juste gagner du temps jusqu'au remède.

Oliver déglutit en se passant une main dans les cheveux :

\- Comment on… élimine ces choses ?

Amanda Waller lui adressa un petit sourire ironique :

\- Voyons, Monsieur Queen, vous n'avez jamais joué à un jeu vidéo ? Il faut viser la tête. Toujours. Economisez vos munitions. Visez juste la tête. Et une fois qu'un foyer est détruit, brûlez-lez.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur eux, demanda Barry de plus en plus pâle.

\- Ne les laissez pas vous touchez. Jamais. Une griffure, une morsure ou encore une projection de sang ou de salive et dix minutes plus tard, elle claqua des doigts, et vous rejoignez l'armée des morts.

\- Cool la référence au film, mais un peu prématurée pour ne pas paraître déplacée, ricana Felicity.

\- Ils se déplacent en bandes. Pour une raison que nous ignorons lorsqu'ils sont séparés ils… stagnent ? Se figent. Ils ne s'attaquent pas aux animaux. Et nous étudions encore leur système migratoire. Il est évident qu'ils tente de se diriger vers les zones peuplés mais quelque chose ne colle pas.

\- D'accord, d'accord, acquiesça Felicity aussi consciente que les autres que chaque informations pouvaient lui sauver la vie, je comprends pourquoi chacun d'entre eux sont là. Barry a de supers pouvoirs et les autres sont presque tous des combattants hors-normes mais moi ? Vous souhaitez que je les guident au travers de la jungle ou d'une rizière ? Vous y avez installée des caméras récemment à moins que vous souhaitiez les identités des zombies ?

\- A vrai dire, Miss Smoak, vous êtes essentielle au plan.

\- Vous comptez m'apprendre à me battre en l'espace de quelques heures ? Je vous préviens, je refuse l'injection de Mirakuru. Ce truc à tendance à rendre irritable et je crains n'être guère de bonne compagnie en ce moment. Autant limiter les risques, non ?

\- Je ne compte pas vous transformer en guerrière. Mais vous serez sur place en tant que conseillère.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? C'est maintenant que vous souhaitez que je leur apprenne à se servir correctement d'un ordinateur ?!

\- Non. Vous et Barry seraient mes scientifiques. Je veux des échantillons, des analyses et tout ce que vous pourrez tirer de ces zombies.

\- Je suis une informaticienne, pas une laborantine, Barry peux faire l'affaire mais pas moi. Je fais quelques analyses, des génomes et deux-trois sutures mais dans des situations « idéales », pas sur un champ de bataille tout droit sorti d'un mauvais film ! Franchement Caitlin aurait fait un meilleur boulot que moi pour le coup !

Il y eut un instant de silence, lourd et pesant tandis que chacun prenaient conscience des derniers mots de Felicity. Mais ce fut Oliver qui posa la question d'une voix blanche :

\- D'ailleurs, où sont nos proches ? Mon fils, Lance, Sara ?

Amanda haussa les épaules et déclara :

\- Il me faut bien un moyen de pression. Si vous échouez le virus va se propager. Et donc vos proches mourrons aussi.

Felicity secoua la tête en rigolant avant de se tourner vers Oliver qui donnait l'impression manquer de s'évanouir :

\- Faut croire que vous êtes tout les deux champions dans la catégorie chantage !


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier LalaWho, Cline, Olicity-Love, Hm Katya et les autres pour vos commentaires, d'ailleurs j'ai été très amusé de constater que vous étiez plus focalisés sur les répliques de Felicity plutôt que la probable apocalypse zombies.**

 **Vos priorités sont assez drôles.**

 **Sinon, dans le paragraphe mendicité : le chapitre 8 est un Olicity pur et dur. Genre mignon tout plein fleure bleue et tout le toutim.**

 **Donc je vous propose un échange : vos avis en échange de la suite.**

 **10 commentaires avant minuit et vous l'avez !**

 **Aux grands maux aux grands remèdes !**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Les prémices de la démocratie.**

La suite de la « réunion » fut pour le moins chaotique étant donné que Lyla tenta d'assassiner sa patronne.

Felicity ne l'avait jamais vue bouger si vite. Une seconde elle était là et puis la suivante elle se jetait sur elle, glissant sur la table comme une patineuse, son stylo dressé comme s'il s'était agit du plus aiguisé des couteaux. Bien sûr la directrice se défendit et quinze minutes furent nécessaires pour séparer tout le monde. Moralité : ne jamais se servir de l'enfant d'une mère pour la faire chanter à fortiori si cette dernière maîtrise plus de trois arts martiaux.

Felicity ferma les yeux et tenta de s'imaginer sur sa plage. Avec un cocktail et un jeune homme charmant sortant de l'eau.

Même se visualiser en train de faire la queue pour changer son immatriculation serait plus agréable que cet endroit et ce que cela signifiait.

Ils avaient étés « engagés » pour chasser des zombies. Pendant qu'elle prendrait des photos. Pourquoi pas les autres ? Sara aussi savait faire une prise de sang ! Et elle pouvait facilement se défendre. Et puis Barry serait parti avant même que l'une de ces bestiole remarque sa présence. Mais elle ? Elle cliquerait sur sa souris jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Enfin, la seconde mort, s'entend.

Elle était dans la merde.

Tout bien considéré elle aurait préféré y rester dans son hôtel de luxe.

Ils furent conduit dans un dortoir où leur sac s'empilaient, ils avaient visiblement été fouillés avant d'être entassés comme des ordures.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, s'empara de ses sacs et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le lit du fond, celui proche de la micro fenêtre à deux mètres du sol.

Le matelas n'en avait que le nom et les couvertures ressemblait à de vieux chiffons grisâtres trouvés dans un carton à la cave.

Néanmoins elle ne dit rien, de toutes façon elle n'avait pas le choix. Waller avait été très claire. Marche ou crève.

Elle s'installa sur son lit, face au mur et se prit le visage entre les mains alors que les autres s'organisaient. Elle allait mourir. Elle le savait. Elle n'avait aucune chance de se sortir de cette situation et si des combattants aussi aguerris que la Suicid Squad ou les différends groupes d'élites de l'A.R.G.U.S. ne s'en sortait pas comment le pourrait-elle ? Et après ? Si par miracle elle s'en sortait, que ferait-elle après ? Si elle vivait dans un monde où les zombies existaient, comment pourrait-elle vivre ?

Elle avait toujours imaginé se marier, avoir des enfants et une belle et longue vie mais dans un monde assez sombre et dangereux pour qu'un virus ramène des gens d'entre les morts, les transformes en machines à tuer ? Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de vivre dans un monde pareil.

\- Felicity ?

La jeune femme se tourna lentement vers Diggle qui la fixait, un air inquiet sur le visage :

\- C'est quoi c'est plaque rouge que tu as partout ? Et ses rashs sous tes yeux ?

Felicity vit Oliver se tendre du coin de l'œil et l'espace d'une seconde elle envisagea d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé au restaurant puis elle avisa le reste du groupe et se rappela de la mission qui les attendait. Si jamais elle parlait elle anéantirait le semblant de cohésion de l'équipe. Diggle et Barry prendrait son parti à elle, Laurel celui d'Oliver. Sara celui de sa sœur, Roy serait furieux après son mentor mais ne pourrait pas lui exprimer clairement son mécontentement, Thea, elle, ne se retiendrait pas et Lyla, bien que ne cautionnant pas ce genre de pratique, comprendrait. Bref, un gros bordel. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ce genre de dissension dans la situation actuelle. Cela signerait définitivement leurs arrêts de mort.

Avec un léger soupir et un petit sourire timide elle s'expliqua :

\- Ce n'est rien John, avant qu'Oliver ne me traîne jusqu'au jet mon serveur s'est trompé de salade et m'en a apporté une badigeonnée d'huile de noix. Je t'explique pas sa tête quand il m'a vue virer au rouge…

Dig ricana et acquiesça, sachant à quel point les allergies de l'informaticienne était impressionnante.

\- Mais bon, plus de peur que de mal, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules, balayant l'incident de la main.

\- Bien, allons à l'infirmerie, qu'un médecin fasse disparaître ces horribles marques de ta peau.

Oliver regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner, escortant Felicity hors du dortoir. Il était surprit qu'elle n'ai pas tout raconté. Après tout elle avait promis de lui pourrir la vie, non ? N'était-ce pas là l'occasion parfaite ? Démontrer quel monstre il était ?

Il avait failli la tuer et pourquoi ? La situation dans laquelle il l'avait amené était pire que tout. Catastrophique était même encore trop loin de la vérité. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, éreinté. En l'espace d'une journée il avait l'impression d'avoir prit dix ans.

Mais bon, des zombies nom de Dieu ! Des putains de Zombies ! Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Laurel se lamentait autour de lui ; comme un genre de bruit de fond alors qu'il mesurait toutes les implications de ce qu'attendait Waller. S'ils échouaient…

Il préférait ne même pas y songer puisqu'il s'agirait de la fin du monde tel qu'il le connaissait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda finalement Sara en s'installant face à elle.

Elle aussi paraissait plus vieille. Cette mission les tuaient déjà. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez un long moment, espérant se débarrasser de la migraine qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais d'abord savoir dans quel genre d'endroit nous allons atterrir. Il va me falloir des photos, il est hors de question d'y aller à l'aveugle, on ne fait pas la chasse aux dealers, là.

Sara acquiesça :

\- On devrait faire des équipes. Eviter au maximum les distractions. Tu prends Laurel et moi Thea. On sépare Diggle et Lyla. Barry dans un groupe et Felicity dans l'autre. On couvrira plus de terrain. On se donne un point de rendez-vous et une heure d'extraction, si un des groupes n'est pas là il est considéré comme, elle marqua un temps d'hésitation et ferma les yeux avant de souffler, perdu.

\- Ce n'est pas un mauvais plan.

de toutes manières il n'y en avait pas de bon. Pas dans leur situations.

\- Vous prenez Barry, ordonna Oliver. Il sera très utile pour vous et…

Sara grimaça :

\- Tu es sûre ? Felicity et toi n'êtes pas en très bon termes.

\- On n'est pas dans une colonie de vacances, il ne s'agit pas d'une courses d'orientation mais d'une situation de vie ou de mort, j'espère qu'elle sera assez mature pour comprendre la situation, dit-il d'un ton dur.

\- Tu veux dire pour ne pas nous planter en plein milieu d'une situation de crise pour se barrer de son côté, fit remarquer Laurel, pleine d'amertume.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il vous faut trois heures pour résoudre des énigmes à la porter d'enfant de sept ans, se moqua Felicity tandis qu'elle revenait aux côtés de Diggle.

\- C'est parce que nous n'étions pas d'accord sur la manière de procéder.

Felicity rit en secouant la tête :

\- Bien sûr, si tu le dis Laurel. Sinon, on est tous impliqué dans cette mission suicide alors plutôt que monter votre propre petit plan sans en parler aux autres vous ne pensez pas qu'il serez plus approprié de nous demander de quel façon nous tenons à mourir ?

\- Tu vas proposer quoi ? Nous installer le wifi gratuit ? Nous expliquer comment réinitialiser un ordinateur, tu es gentille mais tu restes à ta place, lui lança Oliver en la fusillant du regard.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Jusqu'à maintenant c'est toujours toi qui prends les décisions et au vue des résultats ce n'est pas vraiment une réussite. Vous excluez Barry des décisions alors qu'il gère sa propre équipe, vous excluez Lyla et elle aussi gère une brigade tandis que Diggle, lui, a un véritable passé militaire. Tu as raison Oliver. On est pas dans une colonie de vacances, on fonce droit à une mort certaine et j'apprécierais avoir mon mot à dire sur l'histoire !

Oliver était furieux mais il ne pouvait pas nier ses arguments qui étaient des plus pertinent. Ils avait tous voix au chapitre.

N'empêche qu'il rêvait de lui tordre le cou.

\- Bon, alors que fait-on ?

\- J'aime bien l'idée des groupes, lança Lyla en délaissant la photo de sa fille. Et dans une autre situation j'aurais opté pour cette option mais là…

\- Nous éloigner de nos proches peut être à double tranchant, expliqua Diggle en se frottant le front, bien sûr en étant séparés nous ne pourrons pas être blessé en tentant de sauver l'autre, mais cela pourrait aussi être dangereux. C'est une source de distraction et de stress, du genre « est-ce qu'elle va bien », « est-elle toujours vivante » ? Tu vois ?

Oliver hocha la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec ces arguments, reconnaissant lui-même qu'il ne serait pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir protéger sa sœur.

\- Bien, lever la main si vous voulez être en deux groupes.

Seul Sara et Laurel levèrent la main.

\- Bon, alors nous allons avancer dans cet enfer ensemble.

\- Et si nous nous réunissions en binômes ?

Oliver poussa un long soupir d'exaspération :

\- Tu en fais exprès c'est ça ? Tu cherches à me les briser ? Tu viens de me faire un scandale pour pouvoir donner ton avis, donc on a mit le plan au vote, vote auquel tu as toi-même participé et là tu-

\- Je voulais dire dans le groupe, on reste tous ensembles mais on fonctionne par deux, expliqua Felicity en croisant les bras.

Oliver pâlit en se rendant compte qu'il lui avait crié dessus pour rien. Il se sentit bête et un peu injuste.

\- C'est une bonne idée, intervint Barry. Je m'occuperais de Felicity pendant qu'elle récolte ce que Waller lui a demandé.

\- Et comme ça il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour protéger nos arrières, consentit Roy, bonne idée Blondie !

\- Bon eh bien si vous êtes pour les binômes levez la main, trancha Lyla avec son autorité naturelle.

Encore une fois Laurel ne leva pas la main mais cette fois elle fut la seule. Elle se tourna vers Oliver, le regard noir, apparemment vexée.

Felicity cacha un sourire derrière sa main, amusée par sa réaction. Il était évident qu'elle avait une bonne idée mais cela la tuait de l'accepter.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne reste plus qu'à faire les équipes, marmonna Oliver, mais je reste sur mon idée d'éviter les liens sentimentaux trop étroits, en restant à porter de vue et de voix on sera moins distraits mais…

\- Je suis d'accord, souffla Sara en se passant une main dans les cheveux, alors je propose Barry et Felicity, Roy et Thea, Laurel et Lyla, Oliver et Diggle et moi…

\- Eh ! pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être avec Oliver, s'insurgea Laurel.

Sara la fusilla du regard :

\- Justement pour ça.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint également Oliver. Tu devrais aller avec Dig et moi j'irais avec Barry et Felicity. D'après Waller leur mission est de la plus haute importance et vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous protéger pendant que vous récupérerez vos échantillons.

L'informaticienne leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Il avait raison et le contredire serait juste une façon de se ridiculiser. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

Comme tout le monde gardaient le silence Oliver se leva :

\- Bon eh bien je suppose qu'on a réussi à se mettre d'accord, finalement ça a du bon la démocratie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Comment va ?**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires, même si les dix ne sont pas arrivés avant minuit.**

 **En tout cas merci beaucoup et n'hésitez pas à continuer de me donner vos encouragements qui me motive et me réconforte.**

 **Ce chapitre risque de vous plaire alors donné moi vos avis !**

 **Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Memories.**

Allongée sur son grand lit aux draps défait la jeune femme observait la pluie qui tambourinait avec vigueur sur ses immenses fenêtres qui partaient du sol au plafond sur tout un pan de mur. C'est ça qui l'avait décidé à acheter ce loft horriblement cher, et c'est aussi ça qui l'avait poussé à transformer sa pièce à vivre en chambre. Elle voulait cette vue, cette lumière. Qu'importe le reste. Elle adorer voir l'eau se transformer en cascade, lui donnant l'allusion d'un repère de super-héros.

Elle aimait la pluie, il ne pleuvait pas beaucoup à Vegas. Et lorsque c'était le cas, jamais assez longtemps pour retirer cette odeur d'urine. Ici, c'était comme si la ville repartait de zéros, acceptait de tout effacer. Charriait des odeurs de forêt, de terre humide et de frais. Ou parfois simplement l'air iodé de la mer.

Oui, elle adorait vraiment la pluie et se sentiment de bien-être qui l'entourait. Elle poussa un long soupir de contentement.

\- J'espère que c'est à moi que tu penses, souffla une voix rauque qui lui donna des frissons qui se multiplièrent sur toute la surface de son dos.

Elle esquissa un sourire mutin alors qu'il se mit à disposer une nuée de baisés le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- A vrai dire, je vénérais mes fenêtres. Mais j'avoue que tu as capté mon attention.

Il rit, et ce son envoya des frissons dans des endroits très intéressants. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses côtes, de ses hanches avant de les saisir et de la tourner brusquement. Elle pouffa comme une petite fille et ses yeux pétillants effacèrent tout ses malheurs.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-il en embrassant ce point si sensible juste sous son oreille.

\- Bonjour.

Elle s'étira langoureusement contre lui et sourit de plaisir lorsqu'elle l'entendit grogner :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

\- On reste ici.

Il sourit. Elle ne le décevait jamais :

\- Toute la journée ?

Elle esquissa une moue, jeta un œil au temps et fit semblant d'hésiter avant de lâcher un soupir d'exaspération feint :

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix !

\- Oh toi, rugit-il avant de se jeter sur elle pour la couvrir de chatouilles et de baisés, souriant comme un malade au carillon de son rire.

\- Stop Oliver ! Stop, d'accord, d'accord ! tu as gagné !

Il attrapa ses poignets et les cloua au dessus de sa tête, calquant son corps nu au sien :

\- Dis-le, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Je.

Elle embrassa l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

\- T'aime.

Il sourit. Et fondit sur ses lèvres, la serrant contre lui, la chérissant.

\- Je t'aime Oliver. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Chaque paroles, chaque murmures, étaient comme un baume sur son cœur. Elle l'aimait. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Délicatement il replaça une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Parfois il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de devenir fou, de ne plus être rationnel.

\- Je t'aime Felicity.

Elle sourit à son tour et passa sa main dans ses cheveux :

\- Jusqu'où ?

\- Toujours.

Elle sourit et repartit à l'assaut de son corps. Oliver la complétait. Ils se protégeaient, s'affrontaient, s'aimaient. Il ne la laissait jamais seule et elle ne le laissait jamais seul. Dans le fond ils se ressemblaient énormément. Ils étaient tout les deux seuls. De manières différentes, mais seuls.

\- Je me pose une question, dit-elle finalement.

Il esquissa un petit sourire moqueur :

\- Quand est-ce que tu ne te poses pas de questions, mademoiselle le génie ?

Elle lui assena une tape joueuse sur le torse puis se lança :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tout sera fini ? Quand tu auras vaincu Slade et son sérum magique ? Quand tu ne voudras plus partir à la chasse au méchant ?

Il fit une moue boudeuse avant de hausser les épaules :

\- Je suppose que je ferais comme les hommes adultes normaux qui approche la quarantaine : je prendrais du bide !

Felicity explosa de rire en lui frappant le torse derechef :

\- Gros débile !

Il l'attira contre lui et lui embrassa la tempe :

\- Mais je suppose que toi aussi tu pourrais prendre du ventre. Assez pour un nouveau Queen peut-être ?

La jeune femme senti immédiatement les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'était pas idiot et encore moins un homme sans paroles. S'il le disait, il le pensait. Plus important encore il le voulait.

\- Tu… enfin. Tu veux dire que. Après tout ça. Toi et moi. Après tout ça… pas que je ne serais pas d'accord, hein, au contraire mais… tu. Enfin je veux dire…

Il rit et la serra plus fort contre lui tout en laissant son front contre le sien :

\- Si j'avais su que la simple insinuation d'avoir un enfant avec toi suffisait à t'ôter les mots de la bouche…

\- Tu veux un enfant… avec moi ?

\- Bah, toi ou une autre…

Elle lui assena un coup à l'épaule en le fusillant du regard et il comprit que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour plaisanter :

\- Je veux une vie avec toi. Tu te souviens ? Je t'aime jusqu'à toujours. Je veux un mariage, un bébé et la tranquilité. Je veux tout ce que tu veux.

Elle caressa sa joue avec tendresse, ses yeux rivés aux siens, hurlant tout ce qu'ils n'osaient se dire :

\- Tu es tout ce que je veux. Je t'aime jusqu'à toujours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour ! Comment va ?**

 **Je remercie tout le monde pour les commentaires, le site bug et je ne peux donc pas répondre à vos gentils commentaires mais ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur !**

 **Vous avez bien sûr compris qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir. Il y en aura encore trois ou quatre du même genre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le nouveau bail du Diable.**

Le bruit des réacteurs de l'avion était assourdissant et ne faisait que mettre un peu plus en valeur le silence qui régnait à bord de l'appareil. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils se contentaient de rester silencieux, enfoncés dans leurs pensées, leurs prières.

L'A.R.G.U.S. les avaient équipés, armes, trousses de premiers secours, denrées alimentaires. Ils se retrouvaient avec un paquetage d'une quinzaine de kilos chacun, ajouté à cela une petite armure en plaque d'aluminium qui les couvraient des pieds à la tête. « pour éviter les morsures » avait dit Waller d'un air nonchalant. Ensuite Felicity et Barry avaient eu droit à la mallette du parfait petit chimiste : tubes à échantillons, seringues, microscope, appareil photo et un ordinateur intégré leurs permettant de communiquer leur résultats en temps réels.

Amanda leur avait accordé un appel à leur famille et une nuit de sommeil avant de les réveiller à l'aube pour les faire embarquer vers une mort certaine.

C'est pourquoi ils étaient tous si silencieux. Franchement que pouvait-on dire dans ce genre de cas ? Bonne chance ?

Lyla pleurait doucement dans les bras de Dig, Thea tenait fermement les mains d'Oliver et Roy tandis que Barry fixait sans relâche une photos d'Iris et que Laurel et Sara priaient ensemble.

Et elle se sentait affreusement seule. Quand elle avait tenté de joindre sa mère, Donna n'avait pas répondu. A aucun de ses six appels. Ni ses messages. Bon, OK, elle se serait contenter de banalités, d'adieux déguisés, comme les autres, mais elle aurait eu quelqu'un à qui dire au revoir.

Sa vie était tellement triste. La seule personne à qui elle manquerait serait son comptable.

\- Si jamais, commença-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait le paysage changé pour se transformer en campagne chinoise, je me fais mordre, abattez moi.

Felicity n'était pas idiote. Elle devrait s'approcher au plus près de la menace sans aucune expérience de combat et sans les capacités de Barry. Elle savait que ses chances de survit était moitié moins importante que celle des autres, mais apparemment ce n'était pas la ligne de pensées de ses camarades.

Oliver la fusillait du regard, et, de manière perfide elle se dit qu'il était juste jaloux de ne pas avoir pensé d'abord au côté martyr et mélodramatique de sa demande. Thea écarquilla les yeux, Diggle se tendit, Lyla sanglota de plus belle, Sara resserra sa prise sur sa sœur qui elle resta parfaitement stoïque et Barry lui prit la main en lui jetant un regard empli de tristesse.

\- Je te le promets, lui dit alors Roy en la fixant intensément, promesse silencieuse entre eux.

Felicity comprit. S'il se faisait morde, elle devait faire en sorte de mettre un terme à la vie de son ami.

Ensuite le silence revint, plus lourd et angoissant encore. Bientôt ils arriveraient à destination. Amanda avait été très vague quant à l'endroit où ils atterriraient si ce n'est qu'ils seraient assez loin des zombies pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Felicity poussa un long soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il y a quarante heures elle était tranquillement étendue sur plage, profitant des rayons du soleil qui réchauffait sa peau et là elle s'apprêtait a aller patauger en pleine campagne asiatique afin d'analyser des créatures anthropophages. Qu'est-ce qui avait dérapé dans sa vie ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps elle était heureuse et amoureuse. Tout avait dégénéré si vite…

Assis face à Felicity, Oliver ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Il pouvait analyser chacune de ses expressions, pouvait, sans lui demander, comprendre ce qu'elle pensait. C'était une des choses qui avait survécu à leur houleuse séparation. Quoi qu'il n'en était pas certain. Ils avaient tellement perdus.

Avant elle était toujours tellement optimiste. Toujours si joyeuse et sûre d'elle et là… elle n'imaginait pas survivre, il le savait. Mais lui vivant, il ne laisserait jamais cela se produire. C'est pour ça qu'il avait fait en sorte d'être dans le groupe de Felicity. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de la perdre. Elle pouvait quitter le pays, vivre ailleurs et le haïr pour le reste de son existence il n'était pas près à la voir mourir.

C'est pour ça qu'il était furieux. Elle ne pensait même pas qu'il la protégerait.

Il la vie se gratter la gorge et son estomac se serra.

Pour la faire venir il l'avait empoisonné, bien évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui.

« - Jusqu'où ? - Toujours ».

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque l'avion amorça sa descente, les obligeants tous à se cramponner au filet derrière eux. Rien avoir avec le jet grand luxe qui les avaient menés à Lian Yu.

Il serra les dents lorsque l'avion toucha enfin la piste d'atterrissage et lorsque l'appareil s'arrêta complètement et que les moteurs se coupèrent qu'ils comprirent. Ils étaient arrivés. C'était le moment où jamais. Oliver se leva le premier, vite suivi par les autres.

\- L'avion sera ici pour vous récupérer dans 24 heures. Pas une de plus, leur rappela le pilote.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors lentement, dans un affreux grincement qui mirent leurs nerfs à rude épreuve, tous sortirent leurs armes – pas d'arcs et de flèches – braquant la campagne, près à abattre la première fourmi qu'ils croiseraient. Au bout de cinq longues minutes d'intense concentration ils se calmèrent un peu.

\- On doit aller vers le nord, dicta Lyla qui quitta l'avion la première.

Aucuns d'entre eux n'étaient près pour ce qui les attendaient, aucuns ne voulaient mourir mais leur mission était capitale pour le monde.

Du moins l'espéraient-ils.

Ils avancèrent par binômes en ligne droite sur la dizaine de kilomètres de distances qui les séparaient du premier « point sensible ». Il s'agissait à l'origine d'un minuscule village, de moins de quinze habitants qui cultivaient la rizière qui le bordait. Un endroit calme et serein, magnifique, loin de toutes civilisation. Ils ne virent même pas une voiture tandis qu'ils pouvaient discerner au loin les cabanons en bois qui leurs faisaient offices de maisons.

\- On va encercler le village et y aller pas à pas. Faire en sorte de tout nettoyer. D'après Waller ils n'ont pas quittés le secteur, il y aura les autochtones et certains des anciens agents d'élites de l'A.R.G.U.S., restez sur vos gardes, les prévint Oliver avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'entraîner Barry et Felicity le plus à l'est.

Avec un peu de chances ils survivraient.

Elle l'espérait parce qu'il restait encore beaucoup de choses de ce genre là un peu partout dans le coin.

Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi et ce qui avait bien pu mener à ça, radioactivité ? Virus échappé d'un labo top secret ? Punition divine ?

L'informaticienne se rappela soudain d'un de ses films de zombies favoris. L'un des personnages, un prêtre, profitait de la panique générale pour balancer son sermon à qui voulait l'entendre et criait que l'enfer débordait et c'est pour cela que les morts revenaient à la vie.

Et lorsque Felicity aperçue ce qu'il restait du village elle se dit que l'enfer ne débordait pas.

Satan avait juste décidé de racheter l'étage au-dessus.

L'endroit était…

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration tremblante, priant tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'ils la réveille de cet immonde cauchemar.

Il y avait sur la petite place du village qui desservait toutes les habitations du village plus de sang qu'elle n'en avait jamais vue. Et encore, la plupart avait été absorbé par la terre battue. Et les charognards avaient fait leur travaille en ce qui concernaient les agents qui n'étaient pas devenus zombies. A moins que ce soit eux les charognards.

L'odeur était insupportable et lui donnait envie de vomir dans son casque, elle se tenait un peu en retrait, le petit pistolet tenu fermement mais orienté vers le sol, ils tendaient l'oreille, faisant abstraction des quelques morceaux de chairs et d'entrailles qui avaient survécus. Elle comptait au minimum trois corps mais n'était sûre de rien. Elle restait sur le qui-vive à protéger leurs arrières tandis qu'Oliver et Barry fouillaient les alentours. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Diggle et Sara faire la même chose.

Ce silence était angoissant. D'après Waller ces trucs étaient là alors qu'attendaient-ils pour se montrer ? Une invitation ?

\- R.A.S., déclara Oliver et très vite le message se fit entendre un peu partout.

Soulagée de ne pas avoir à faire aux zombies Felicity baissa son armes et attrapa la mallette qui était fixé à son sac. Puisque Waller voulait des échantillons, elle en aurait et peut-être que les corps leur apprendraient quelques choses.

Pourquoi eux, alors qu'ils avaient visiblement été mordus, ne s'étaient pas relevés ?

Elle retint sa respiration pour ne pas vomir lorsqu'elle récupéra les bords d'une des morsures bien nette. Elle se signa rapidement et s'apprêta à regagner les autres lorsqu'ils entendirent Laurel hurler.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Marche ou crève.**

Tous se précipitèrent en direction de Laurel, imaginant déjà le pire. Que diable lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle hurle comme ça ?

\- Ça ne va pas de crier de la sorte ? On ne sait pas comment ces trucs fonctionnent et il y a de grandes chances pour que tu viennes de signaler notre position, cracha Lyla en poussant violemment l'avocate.

Felicity, pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux peinait à retrouver son souffle alors que le reste de l'équipe ne semblait même pas subir une légère augmentation du rythme cardiaque. Elle les détestait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, interrogea Oliver, toujours en alerte, balayant les alentours de son fusil d'assaut.

\- Un putain de serpent ! Ta copine a hurlé comme une folle parce qu'elle a vu un serpent !

Oliver fusilla l'avocate du regard. Lyla avait raison, Laurel compromettait leur sécurité. Néanmoins ce n'était clairement pas le moment de lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Ils devaient d'abord trouver et abattre ces monstres.

\- Tout le monde va bien, demanda Sara en débouchant une bouteille d'eau.

\- Il n'y a que trois corps au sol.

\- Et ? C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non, demanda Roy.

\- Pas vraiment. D'après Waller ils étaient une vingtaines déployés sur toutes la zone et on retrouve seulement trois corps ? Si tant est que je puisse les nommer ainsi. Il ne restait que des lambeaux de chaires et quelques os. Mais pourquoi eux ne sont pas revenus ? est-ce qu'ils se bouffent entre eux lorsqu'ils n'ont plus d'autres options ? Et, bordel de merde, où sont-ils ?

Felicity était en pleine réflexion, cherchant à comprendre et analyser des donnés qu'elle savait ne pas encore détenir. C'était comme si on lui demander de résoudre une équation dont toutes les valeurs lui seraient inconnus. Elle repoussa ses cheveux qui lui collait au visage à cause de la transpiration et chassa un moustique qui lui tournait autour depuis trop longtemps.

\- Il faut avancer, ordonna Oliver après cinq petites minutes de repos, je suis certain que si nous ne parvenons pas à tuer ces zombies, Waller ne nous laissera pas rentrer.

Ils se remirent en branle, se déployant largement, laissant entre chaque binômes une trentaine de mètres. Ils avaient du mal à avancer sur la terre boueuse qui collait à leurs rangers et rendait leur progression plus que hasardeuse alors qu'ils glissaient.

Felicity, qui était la moins sportive d'entre eux était épuisée, chaque pas était une torture, ses muscles la brûlaient et étaient crispés, le tout à la fois. Mais hors de question qu'elle se plaigne. Elle était trop têtue et trop fière pour leur montrer.

Oliver voyait bien qu'elle peinait à avancer et, l'air de rien, ralentissait son rythme pour l'aider un peu, il avait conscience de sa responsabilité dans cette histoire, s'il avait tenu tête à Waller Felicity serait toujours en vacances, à profiter du soleil. Il avait d'abord eu l'intention de lui parler calmement, lui expliquer la gravité de la situation – du moins ce qu'il en savait – afin de la convaincre de le suivre, mais alors qu'il faisait des recherches pour savoir où elle était, une fureur sans nom s'empara de lui. Il détestait la voir si heureuse, si pleine de joie loin de lui. C'était tordu et malsain, surtout qu'il était plus ou moins engagé dans une relation suivie avec Laurel mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle était arrivée à oublier leur histoire alors que lui restait figé dans le passé, revivant leurs étreintes, leurs conversations, recherchant sa présence dans les moments de doutes. Donc oui, il avait pété un plomb et avait tenté de lui faire peur, il n'allait bien évidement pas la tuer mais il voulait lui faire une petite frayeur et, en quelques sortes, la punir de l'avoir déjà oublié, sans négliger le fait qu'il était le meilleur pour se saborder lui-même et qu'avec ça il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'elle le regarde autrement qu'avec du dégout et du mépris. Et maintenant elle était embourbée, crapahutant dans une quelconque rizière perdue au milieu de nul part parce qu'il lui en voulait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Barry qui avançait aussi aisément que lui et tenta d'attirer son attention sur la jeune femme. Il proposerait bien lui-même de prendre son sac mais il savait la réponse qu'elle lui ferait. Avec un peu de chance elle ne refoulerait pas son ami.

\- Fel, passe-moi tes sacs, tu vas te fatigué pour rien.

Elle lui jeta un regard torve et resserra sa prise sur les bretelles, Oliver leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était beaucoup trop têtue pour son propre bien.

\- Et si tu balayait plutôt la zone ? On gagnerait du temps, non ?

Le justicier fronça les sourcils et se stoppa. Il n'y avait même pas pensé.

Voyant le groupe s'arrêter, le mouvement se répercuta sur les autres qui se stoppèrent.

\- Tu peux faire des cercles sur la zone en partant d'ici ? Tu agrandis ton secteur de recherche au fur et à mesure ?

Flash hocha la tête et avant que les autres n'aient le temps de comprendre, il était parti dans un éclair rouge.

\- Où est-ce qu'il va, demanda John.

\- Felicity a eut une idée. Plutôt que nous fatiguer à traquer ces zombies sur des kilomètres et perdre un temps précieux, envoyer Barry.

Lyla et Sara hochèrent la tête, de toutes évidences en accord avec son plan. Roy poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol.

\- Avec cette armure on s'enfonce dans la boue et on perd du temps. En plus ça gratte.

\- Quand tu éviteras la mort grâce à ce truc, tu seras heureux de supporter ton exéma, grogna Thea.

Felicity préféra les ignorer pour prendre des photos des lieu. Pas pour son propre plaisir, mais plutôt dans l'espoir de trouver un indice, quelque chose qui la mettrait sur la voie du pourquoi. Ce qui était arrivé pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans cette drôle de situation.

\- Felicity, repose-toi cinq minutes, économise tes forces, lui fit Diggle.

Elle secoua la tête avant de prélever quelques échantillons d'eau.

\- Non, avec un peu de chances je ne serais pas obligée de vous accompagner dans votre prochaine mission.

\- Tu nous laisserais seule dans cet enfer, s'exclama Thea.

\- Je vous ralentit, ce que je fais, chacun d'entre vous est capable de le faire également. Si jamais vous avez besoin que j'infiltre un réseau informatique ou désamorce une bombe à distance, ouais, là, je serais utile mais la seule aide que je vous apporte pour le moment c'est de rassasier les moustiques du coin pour éviter qu'ils ne s'en prennent à vous.

\- Ça pour être inutile, ricana Laurel.

Felicity se tourna vers elle pour la fusiller du regard :

\- Au moins, moi, je ne hurle pas à la première bestiole.

Roy et Thea rirent de bon cœur pendant que John cachait son amusement dans une quinte de toux et que Lyla et Oliver lui jetaient des regards furieux.

Felicity ne se laisserait pas emmerder par cette garce.

Flash revint à cet instant, le visage blême, tremblant de tout ses membres. Immédiatement, tous se redressèrent, prêt pour le combat.

\- Où, demanda Oliver.

\- Combien, interrogea Lyla.

Et encore plein de questions de ce genre vinrent assaillir le Meta-humain. Il se passa une main fragile sur le visage :

\- C'est… je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est… pour commencer ils ont gagnés un autre village, plus à l'est, du coup ils sont plus nombreux que ce qu'on attendaient. Beaucoup plus nombreux.

\- Combien, insista Lyla.

Barry prit une grande inspiration, cherchant à reprendre contacte avec la réalité. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter autant d'horreur.

\- Je dirais… une cinquantaine.

\- Merde, putain !

Oliver était furieux. Ils étaient censés descendre une trentaines de zombies, c'était faisable, mais là ? C'était une mission suicide. Il avait menés sa sœur, ses amis et Felicity à la mort.

Diggle se frottait le front, inquiet, Lyla tentait de joindre Waller à l'aide d'une radio, et les autres attendaient en silence.

\- Les enfants, souffla Barry. Eux aussi…

Felicity eut un haut-le-cœur terrible et préféra s'éloigner. Bien sûr que ces créatures n'épargneraient pas les enfants. Si elle se fiait à tout ces navets cinématographique qu'elle avait vu les zombies avaient juste faim et se déplaçaient en fonction de ça. Un enfant restait de la nourriture à taille réduite, point barre.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et imagina se truc se répandre et faire plus dé dégâts, atteindre les grandes villes, puis d'autres pays et finalement le monde ressemblera à un champs de batail infernale.

\- On y sera dans combien de temps ?

\- Trois heures. Peut-être quatre. Il va falloir faire vite. Ils se dirigent vers un autre village.

Felicity fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à lui poser quelques questions mais Oliver la devança :

\- Combien sont-ils dans ce village ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être cinquante, ou cent. Plus nombreux en tout cas.

Oliver se pinça l'arrête du nez, épuisé. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

\- Il faut y aller, souffla Sara, sinon après on ne pourra plus rien faire et…

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ?! On retourne au point de ralliement et on attends l'avion, c'est déjà trop tard !

\- Alors tu vas laisser ces gens mourir, cracha Felicity. Tu vas rentrer bien sagement et te planquer sur Lian Yu ? Et quand ce truc voyagera ? Quand il arrivera à Starling ?! Là ce sera trop tard, Laurel !

\- Et que veux-tu que nous fassions ? On est sept. Pardon, six et demi, tu ne te bats pas ! rentrer et exiger de Waller qu'elle bombarde tout ça serait plus logique !

\- Et conduirait le monde à une troisième putain de guerre mondiale ! Waller marche sur des œufs, tu crois qu'elle s'amuserait à menacer nos familles par pur sadisme alors qu'elle sait qu'on peut faire de sa vie un enfer, qu'il me faudrait seulement quelques heures pour trouver toutes les personnes auquel elle tient ?! Et encore moins de temps pour ruiner sa carrière ?! Arrête d'être égoïste Laurel !

L'avocate ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de se tourner vers les autres, consternée, à la recherche d'un quelconque soutiens. Ne rien faire conduirait le monde à sa destruction, dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Il n'avait d'autre choix que réussir.

\- Si tu veux t'en aller rien ne t'en empêche, grogna Lyla en lui indiquant le chemin, nous on a de la route à faire.

Laurel fixa tout le monde, puis laissa tomber, ses épaules s'affaissant dans la défaite.

\- Je suppose que nous pouvons y aller, avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

Felicity ricana :

\- Marche ou crève.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires.**

 **De l'avis générale Laurel n'est pas populaire, hein ?**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Toi qui entre ici abandonne tout espoir.**

Oliver était habitué à l'horreur. C'était triste à dire, mais, la plupart du temps, cela ne le touchait plus. Il avait vu tellement de choses, en avait fait d'autant plus que, la plupart du temps, lorsque quelqu'un disait un truc du genre « quel genre de monstre peut faire un truc comme ça » c'est à lui qu'il pensait.

Oliver ne pensait plus au gens qu'il tuait. Pas ceux qui lui avait fait particulièrement de mal ou encore ceux qu'il connaissait, mais tout les autres, les dommages collatéraux, n'avaient pas la moindre importance. Ils étaient seulement des ombres dans ses cauchemars, mais, là encore, il avait apprit à vivre avec.

Oliver avait souvent l'impression d'être anesthésié. Lorsqu'il devrait être effondré il était à peine triste, lorsqu'il devrait rire aux éclats il ressentait à peine un vague amusement. C'était comme s'il était en permanence coupé du monde.

Et la plupart du temps il bénissait ses capacités qu'il avait acquises au fil de ses « aventures », elles le protégeaient, le rendaient plus fort, moins vulnérable et lui avaient fait rarement défaut.

Sauf à cet instant.

Ils avaient finis par retrouver le groupe de Zombies quelques kilomètres avant ce fameux village d'une centaine d'habitants avec soulagement. Ça avait été très court.

Ensuite les monstres s'étaient dirigés vers eux, rampant, marchant et claudiquant avec détermination dans une cacophonie de grognements gutturaux et de râles exécrables, les terrifiants et les glaçant jusqu'à l'os.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qui était le pire en dehors des deux villages qu'ils avaient éradiqués. Voir ces…

Ils étaient immondes. Presque tous en parfait états, seuls les membres de l'A.R.G.U.S. étaient très amochés, déjà à moitiés dévorés. Leurs yeux étaient opaques, d'un blanc laiteux et ils sentaient la mort. Tous.

Ils étaient féroces, aussi agressifs qu'un vieux tigre blessé mourant de faim. Ils s'étaient jetés sur eux comme s'ils étaient programmés pour ça, et d'après ce qu'ils en savaient, c'était le cas.

Le combat avait été…

Il ne saurait dire.

A la fois le plus terrible de sa vie et le plus simple.

Les zombies ne se défendaient pas et c'était exactement ce qui le dérangeait. Ils avaient été humain. Des gens normaux qui travaillaient. Il n'était pas habitué aux exécutions pur et simple. Ils se contentaient de tenter de s'gripper à lui pour le mordre, un ou deux, ce n'était rien.

Mais une cinquantaine ? Ouais, ça avait été affreusement difficile. Une vigilance de tout les instants. Ils devaient absolument veiller à n'avoir aucun contacte physique avec les zombies. Waller pensait que la contamination se faisait par la salive ou le sang et les rapports allaient dans se sens mais ils préféraient être prudents. La mise à mort avait été longue. Malgré leurs armes automatiques, ils préféraient être certain du « décès » du zombie.

Quand ils avaient eu finis le silence avait été assourdissant.

Ils entendaient même les oiseaux.

Des putains d'oiseaux.

Ils étaient sonnés, abasourdit par l'horreur qui s'étalait devant eux. Ils avaient l'impression d'être en plein milieu d'un charnier.

Felicity s'était alors approché des cadavres contre l'avis générale et avait commencés ses prélèvements. Ils étaient…

Eux les supers-combattants habitués à la mort et à son odeur n'avaient pas esquissés un geste tandis que l'informaticienne, couverte de boue et du sang pourri des monstres était allée récupérer les échantillons.

Alors qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir une des boîtes crâniennes les moins abîmés à coup de pierre, Barry s'était réveillé et l'avait rejoint afin de lui apporter son aide. Ils devaient obtenir de la matière grise pour vérifier les légendes urbaines.

Felicity l'avait congédié, lui demandant à nouveau de balayer la zone afin qu'ils soient tous certains de ne pas en avoir oublié un pendant qu'elle terminait.

Quinze minutes plus tard ils arrosaient les corps d'essence, ils devaient disparaître. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les mettre en terre. Personnes ne devaient jamais savoir.

Ils avaient ensuite regagnés le point de ralliement dans une ambiance délétère, la mort dans l'âme, conscient qu'il ne s'agissait que du premier groupe infectieux.

Oliver était sur ses gardes, pas seulement à cause de la situation, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Une vingtaine d'agents et la Suicid Squad y avaient laissés la vie et eux ils s'en sortaient s'en même une égratignure ?

Son instinct lui hurlait de faire extrêmement attention.

La nuit tomba mais ils continuèrent à progresser, ils refusaient de rester ici.

Felicity était épuisée, éreintée mais elle continuait d'avancer, des images plein la tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle avait exploser des crânes à coup de pierre ! Des gens qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, vivaient, respiraient, avait une famille !

Un haut-le-cœur lui tordit l'estomac et la poussa à s'arrêter cinq minutes. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle vomirait plus tard. Et pleurerait aussi. Mais plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait seule et à l'abris. Elle avait récolté assez d'échantillons pour ne plus avoir à retourner en « mission » avec les autres.

C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était précipitée sur les restes.

\- Ça va ?

Elle adressa un petit signe de tête à Diggle, se redressa et reprit la route.

\- Dépêchons-nous. L'avion sera là bien assez tôt, souffla-t-elle à son ami.

\- Tu as été très courageuse.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de secouer lentement la tête, atterrée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- C'est de la survie, pas du courage.

\- Je ne pense pas, tu as gardé la tête froide en toutes circonstances. C'est remarquable.

Elle ricana. C'était étrange à quel point un mot pouvait prendre plusieurs sens différents. Fut un temps où cette petite remarque l'aurait fait rougir, très peu habituée au compliment. Puis lorsque Oliver s'était mis a lui répéter ce sont des sentiments de fierté et de contentement qui lui faisait redresser les épaules et bomber le torse. Maintenant… un goût doux-amer la ramenait toujours dans le passé. Un temps plus calme, plus simple.

\- C'est une question de logique. Il fallait que je mène à bien ma mission pour ne plus être obligée de revivre ça. Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir fermer les yeux.

Diggle garda le silence, d'accord avec elle. Ce qu'ils avaient fait n'avait aucun équivalent.

Le silence se réinstalla, seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs pas et leurs respirations saccadées.

Barry balayait régulièrement la zone. Personne ne tenait à revenir.

\- Combien restent-ils de foyers, croassa Laurel.

\- Au moins deux.

L'avocate ferma les yeux, retenant de justesse un juron.

Ils accueillirent avec soulagement l'avion de l'A.R.G.U.S..

C'était fini.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, du moins.

Ils prirent place en silence, se délestant avec délectation de leur paquetage. Immédiatement l'appareil se mit en branle et ils quittèrent cette région perdue de Chine.

Oliver mâchouillait une barre de céréales sans goût le regard perdu dans le vide lorsqu'un homme quitta le cockpit, un ordinateur satellite sous le bras. Il le lui tendit immédiatement avant de retourner aux commandes.

Suspicieux, l'archer ouvrit le pc, faisant signe au reste du groupe de le rejoindre.

\- C'est quoi, marmonna Roy, qui dormait à moitié.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il observa avec circonspection l'ordinateur, ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifiait. Jusqu'à ce que Barry, exaspéré, et après quelques manipulations rapides, un appel fut émis. Oliver capta le regard de pitié qu'adressa Flash à Felicity et serra les dents un court instant. Il n'avait jamais été fan de leur immédiate complicité, comme s'ils se complétaient et cela, depuis l'instant même de leur rencontre.

\- Monsieur Queen, ravie de constater votre retour.

La voix de Waller le rappela à l'ordre. Il se concentra sur l'écran et grimaça en croisant le regard épuisé de la directrice de l'agence secrète. S'ils avaient vieillis de dix ans en une journée, elle n'était pas en reste.

\- Comment s'est passé la mission ?

\- A votre avis ?

\- Pas de survivants ?

\- Non. Et oui, nous avons prit garde à correctement effacer nos traces. Je suppose que nous regagnons Lian Yu ?

\- En faîte non. Vous partez immédiatement sur le prochain site d'infection.

\- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, rugit-il, étouffant par la même occasion les protestations de ses coéquipiers.

\- Je sais mais la situation évolue de minutes en minutes. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Vous êtes en direction de la frontière Mongol.

Oliver, crispé comme jamais, lâcha d'une voix froide et vibrante de colère :

\- Pour le matériel ?

\- Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin dans l'avion.

\- Et les échantillons ? Felicity ? Elle n'est pas censée être là.

\- Elle laissera ce qui a été récupéré à bord de l'appareil et vous accompagnera.

Oliver était furieux. Ce n'était pas le plan, ils avaient besoin de repos, sur le plan mental et physique. Et il devait mettre Felicity à l'abris. Elle était à cause de lui, il devait la mettre en sûreté, loin de toutes créatures anthropophages.

\- Je pourrais aussi tuer les pilotes et prendre le contrôle de ce putain d'avion, gronda-t-il.

Waller le fusilla du regard, appuya sur une touche et plusieurs photos de William et Sara apparurent à l'écran :

\- N'hésitez pas Monsieur Queen et je vous laisserait entendre les cris de douleurs de vos enfants avant d'abattre l'avion en plein vol.

Lyla étouffa un sanglot en se détournant des images. Oliver brûlait de rage, certain qu'il tuerait Waller la prochaine fois qu'il l'a croiserait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui exprimer sa façon de penser lorsque qu'ne petite main chaude se posa sur son épaule :

\- Laisse tomber Oliver. Je suppose que je vais rester avec vous jusqu'au bout.

Surprit par son soutien spontané, il décrocha une œillade meurtrière à la directrice avant de fermer violemment l'ordinateur. Il se leva et mit un puissant coup de pied dans son sac :

\- Merde, merde, merde !

Il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. La situation lui échappait. Définitivement, un détail clochait. Waller venait de les entuber mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'il se foutait de sa gueule depuis pas mal de temps.

\- Merde, hurla-t-il à nouveau.

\- Calme-toi Oliver, souffla Thea en fermant les yeux, épuisée. ça ne règle rien.

Il se tourna vers sa petite sœur, les yeux hantés, goûtant les différentes perspective. Un mauvais pressentiment lui enserrait la gorge et lui tordait l'estomac. Il était certain qu'ils allaient mourir. Tous.

Vaincu, fatigué et à bout de nerfs, il se laissa tomber aux côtés de Speedy, la tête entre les mains. En silence, tous reprirent places.

En arrivant, ils avaient eu l'infime, le folle espoir de sortir de cet enfer vivant.

Felicity ricana. Que disait Dante déjà ?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Elle court, elle court…

Le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade, la sueur perlant à son front et la douleur se propageant lentement mais sûrement le long de ses membres, Felicity courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle ne pouvait pas ralentir. Ne le voulait pas.

Elle trébucha, et, dans un cris, s'affala de tout son long sur le sol dur. Elle geignit piteusement et vomi un peu lorsqu'elle vit la petite pierre enfoncée loin dans sa paume. Tremblante, elle se releva et reprit sa course folle. Elle s'arrêterait plus tard. Elle se soignerait plus tard. Quand elle retrouverait les autres.

Un sanglot lui échappa.

Si elle les retrouvaient.

Tout s'était passé tellement, tellement vite.

Ils étaient arrivés au point d'infection hypothétique mais, bien sûr, les zombies ne s'étaient pas contentés de les attendre. Ils avaient bougés. Laurel avait proposé qu'ils se séparent, oubliant totalement le plan précédemment mis en place. Sara voulait que Barry les localisent et les élimines à lui seul. Diggle ne voulait pas toucher au plan initiale. Oliver était furieux alors il ne réfléchissait plus clairement et voulait seulement foncer dans le tas, Roy partageait son avis. Thea, elle, ne voulait pas quitter l'avion. Waller n'avait pas tenue parole, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait le faire, ce qui avait menés à une dispute épique. Lyla l'accusait de vouloir tuer son bébé, Thea levait les yeux en l'air, Laurel chialait, Barry était de plus en plus nerveux, et, dans tout ça, ils perdaient un temps précieux. Alors, comme la fois précédente, l'informaticienne eut l'impression de se noyer, de se perdre. Elle s'était éloignée et avait profiter du paysage, des plaines à pertes de vue, avec un magnifique, splendide dégradé. Du vert de l'herbe verte et tendre sous ses pieds au marron chaud du sable, plus loin, au pied d'une montagne dont elle ignorait le nom. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle se trouvait en plein désert de Gobi. Elle haussa négligemment les épaules et s'imprégna du calme ambiant, toujours en faisant abstraction du bruit qui grouillait autour d'elle. Elle se fit très rapidement la réflexion qu'ils devraient profiter du paysage apaisant plutôt que se disputer sur la meilleure façon de mourir.

De toutes façons ils allaient crever. Si ce n'était pas là, se serait avec le prochain groupe de zombies. Après tout, les membres de la Suicid Squad y avaient laisser leurs peaux, pourquoi eux s'en sortiraient-ils mieux ? Une heure après leur arrivés, ils décidèrent donc de garder le plan initial – pertes de temps parfaitement inutile donc – et, après une rapide reconnaissance de la zone, retournèrent en direction de la frontière chinoise puisque Barry les y avaient localisés. Encore une fois ils étaient très nombreux mais leur comportement était différent. Il semblait plus alerte, légèrement organisés. Les prémices de l'intelligence selon Flash, mais c'était déjà ça de plus.

Felicity revint au moment présent lorsqu'un grognement puissant et très, très proche attira son attention. Elle stoppa sa course effrénée et tourna la tête dans toutes les directions. Elle savait que ce genre de sons gutturaux n'était ni humains, ni animal et, c'est dernières trente-six heures, elle en avait entendu plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. A sa gauche.

Malgré les blessures, le visage à moitié arraché, les entrailles à l'air et le bras manquant, la jeune femme n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre Captain Boomerang.

Elle déglutit et recula lentement. Elle n'avait rien sur elle qui lui permettrait de le tuer. Une bonne fois pour toute s'entend.

Pas après pas, elle s'éloigna du zombi, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne se rende compte de sa présence. Mais les rapports disaient vrais et, malgré quelques pas hasardeux, il semblait statique. Comme en transe.

Normalement elle devrait reprendre sa course et s'éloigner le plus possible. A vrai dire elle devrait quitter ce fichu pays, trouver une île déserte, l'acheter pour disparaître une bonne fois pour toute. Mais elle s'imagina alors un gamin qui viendrait jouer dans ce coin paumé, qui, d'abord horrifié par cette chose, serait finalement intrigué et s'approcherait, assez près, vraiment trop proche, jusqu'à ce qu'il le morde. Au mieux il le tuerait, au pire il l'infecterait et deux, c'était suffisant pour qu'ils avancent, non ? Ensuite ils se dirigeraient lentement mais sûrement vers le village le plus proche, puis la ville et ils seraient alors instoppable.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle souffla longuement, cherchant à vider tout l'air de ses poumons, comme si cela la « nettoyait » de l'intérieur et remplaçait sa peur paralysante par le plus flamboyant des courage.

A pas de loup elle recula, cherchant des yeux une arme potentiel. Il était immobile, seulement secoué de spams sporadiques, elle devrait être capable de le tuer, non ? Les autres parvenaient à descendre ses monstres tandis qu'ils étaient en mouvement.

\- Et dire que je devrais être sur une plage, à me dorer la pilule, les seins à l'air, suivant des yeux les jolis garçons mouillés. Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour en arriver là ?

Parler l'aidait. De cette façon elle ne pensait pas à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. L'informaticienne allait tuer quelqu'un. Bon, il n'était plus vraiment humain et même alors, le type n'était pas franchement quelqu'un de bien mais tuer…

Elle localisa finalement une grosse pierre blanche, très irrégulière, avec des bords pointus.

Pile ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Quand j'en aurais fini avec tout ça je vais changer de nom. Hop ! Disparue Felicity Smoak ! Fini ! Je vais trouver un autre prénom, devenir prof de maths dans une ville paumée de l'Utah ou mieux encore de l'Ohio, me couper les cheveux et les teindre en brun, trouver un comptable, l'épouser et ne jamais, jamais plus quitter l'Amérique. Qui a besoin de vacances ou de voyage ? je pourrais bien me joindre à la communauté Amish ? J'adore les chevaux. Je suis certaine que je parviendrais très bien à vivre sans la moindre technologie. Et je suppose que, tant que j'ai la foi, j'ai une place au paradis. Waller ne viendra jamais me chercher en Pennsylvanie, ni Oliver d'ailleurs.

Toujours en marmonnant, Felicity attrapa la pierre, adressa une rapide prière à tous les Dieux qu'elle connaissait et s'approcha du zombi. Un sanglot lui échappa et, la voix chevrotante, elle s'excusa :

\- Je suis désolée, désolée. Mais c'est mieux. C'est mieux. Vous allez pouvoir partir en paix et rejoindre le grand Paradis des voleurs. C'est bien, ça, non ? Vous allez vous retrouver face à la banque la mieux fournis de l'univers, un vrai festin pour voleur !

Elle s'approcha toujours plus près, tremblante, sanglotant comme une enfant. Elle était épuisée, traumatisée, blessée et elle marmonnait. Et elle allait tuer un homme.

\- Aller Felicity. Tu peux le faire. Tu dois le faire. Penses au mômes que tu sauvent.

Elle leva le bras bien haut, ferma les yeux très fort. Le zombi s'agita, montra les dents et grogna. Il tentait de l'attraper de la mordre. Son cœur s'emballa, partit au triple galops et, lorsqu'elle abattit le premier coup, il s'arrêta purement et simplement. Dans un hurlement déchirant qui fit fuir les animaux à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde elle frappa encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que feu Captain Boomerang s'effondre au sol, inerte.

\- Au mon dieu, pleura-t-elle en tombant à son tour. Mon dieu, mon dieu, je suis désolée, désolée.

Elle resta là, immobile, pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle était tellement fatiguée ! et voilà qu'elle était contrainte de tuer, et elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

Ils avaient continués d'avancés dans un silence pesant, l'épuisement générale du groupe rendant l'ambiance encore plus électrique qu'elle ne l'avait été. Ils avancés sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient et ce qui les attendaient, tous absolument conscient de la trahison et de l'abandon de Waller. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à proximité d'habitations – si tant est qu'ils puissent donner ce nom aux cabane très minimaliste – et ce qu'ils restaient des habitants, soit, pas grands choses. L'horreur les avaient encore une fois frappés mais d'une façon plus… moins brutale. Felicity avait frémit lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle s'y habituait.

C'est à cet instant que la situation avait gravement dégénéré.

Oliver avait trouvé la bat de baseball d'Harley Quinn et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il en pensait qu'on leur tira dessus.

Pas juste de trois coups de feux pour les contraindre à reculer, de véritables rafales d'armes automatiques qui les contraignit a se jeter à terre et ramper jusqu'à un endroit sûr :

\- C'est quoi se bordel, putain, avait hurlé Roy.

\- J'en sais rien !

\- Depuis quand les zombis ont des flingues, avait craché Sara en tirant sur leurs assaillants.

\- Parce que ce ne sont pas des putains de zombis !

Avant qu'ils ne comprenne ce que cela signifiait, avant que Felicity ne demande s'ils n'étaient pas tombés sur un repère de dealers ou truc du genre Lyla leur hurla qu'ils portaient les uniformes de l'A.R.G.U.S.. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. A ce stade, leur seul chance reposait en Barry. Felicity s'était tournée vers lui en lui hurlant de se bouger pour le trouver au sol, pâle et inerte.

Les évènements furent flous ensuite. Oliver se jeta sur elle et l'immobilisa tandis qu'une violente déflagration les jeta à terre. Les grognements gutturaux se joignirent aux hurlements et aux échanges de tirs, ils tentèrent de se rabattre, Diggle fut touché à la cuisse. Roy s'interposa pour protéger Thea. Laurel rampait en pleurant et suppliant et Felicity était là, statique, immobile, le regard rivé sur Oliver.

Lui aussi ne bougeait pas.

Lui aussi était pâle, couché au sol. Le visage maculé de sang et de tant de blessures qu'elle ne savait plus où regarder.

Alors elle était partit.

Elle avait courue plus vite et plus loin que jamais, sans ralentir le rythme, sans penser à rien d'autre.

Il fallait qu'elle parte loin, qu'elle sauve sa vie.

Les autres était fichus. Tous. Mort.

Oliver était mort…


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir ! Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutiens. On est presque à la moitié de cette fiction et même si elle ne connaît pas de grands engouement j'adore l'écrire !**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Dead or not to dead…**

Felicity cessa de courir lorsqu'elle se jugea assez loin pour pouvoir s'arrêter cinq minutes afin de réfléchir.

Elle s'assit à même le sol, dissimulée derrière un petit buisson qui lui érafla la joue jusqu'au sang, mais la douleur fut bénéfique : elle l'aida à retrouver son calme. A organiser pensées, visualiser à nouveau la situation dans son ensemble.

Pour commencer Oliver avait tenté de l'assassiner, puis l'avait traîné de force jusqu'à la nouvelle planque de Waller, elle avait découvert que les zombis existaient, elle avait également apprit qu'elle allait devoir les combattre ou, tout du moins, les étudier, ils avaient étés largués en pleine campagne chinoise, avaient fait le job, Waller les avaient – Ô surprise – arnaqués, ils étaient partis à la recherche du second foyer d'infection et s'étaient fait canarder par des types vêtus de l'uniforme de l'A.R.G.U.S., pour ce qu'elle en savait ses amis étaient morts. Oliver était mort. Elle s'était enfuie, était tombée nez à nez avec un zombi, ancien membre des Suicid Squad soit dit en passant, lui avait explosé le crâne à coup de caillou avant de reprendre sa course.

Oh ! Et elle était totalement perdue !

\- Allez, inspire Felicity. Et expire. Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas.

Elle avait bien conscience que si elle se laissait aller maintenant, elle ne se relèverait pas.

Oliver était mort.

Oliver était mort.

Et il pensait qu'elle le détestait. Mais elle le détestait, non ? Après tout, l'intégralité de cette situation était de sa faute ! S'il ne l'avait pas forcé et menacé elle ne serait jamais venue et alors…

Il était mort pour elle.

Felicity remarqua ses mains qui tremblaient de manière incontrôlable et, pour ne pas avoir a affronter une réalité que son subconscient avait déjà intégré, elle les enfonça dans ses cheveux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure si fort que le goût métallique envahit sa bouche.

Il lui fallait un plan.

Ou au moins une ébauche.

On leur avaient tirés dessus. Ils venaient pour éradiquer les monstres et on les avaient abattus ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'ils s'en mêlent.

Mais pourquoi ?

Un espèce de milliardaire complètement malade avait envie de son propre petit parc des horreurs ?

Un soulèvement au sein de l'A.R.G.U.S. ?

Une milice censée protéger les résultats d'une quelconque expérience ?

Un cartel de la drogue ?

Felicity était perdue, déroutée et effrayée.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. En vérité elle n'avait jamais été aussi perdue de toute sa vie, d'habitude elle savait toujours quoi faire, mais là…

Elle n'avait plus de téléphone, ni de radio ou quoi que ce soit qui lui permettrait de joindre la personne qu'elle soupçonnait à l'origine de tout ce merdier.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la localisation de la civilisation la plus proche non plus, pour ce qu'elle en savait elle était peut-être en plein désert de Gobi. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle était tentée de se rouler en boule et d'attendre la mort, planquée dans un coin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle était incapable d'abandonner et de cracher sur le sacrifice d'Oliver.

Elle se passa plusieurs fois les mains sur le visage, espérant un peu dissiper se sentiment de crasse qui l'habitait depuis de longues heures. Ensuite elle se leva, ou, tout du moins tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes ne répondirent pas et elle vacilla. Un éclat de rire aigre lui échappa, elle était à bout de force, perdue au milieu de nul part et elle était maintenant le seul espoir d'une équipe certainement décimée.

Laurel aurait su quoi faire. Ou Sara ou encore même Thea, mais elle ? Nom de dieu elle n'était qu'une simple informaticienne !

Malgré tout, elle se redressa, ses jambes tremblèrent à nouveau, mais elle s'exhorta au courage. De toute façon elle n'avait pas d'autre option. Soit elle bougeait, soit elle mourrait.

Les premiers pas furent les plus compliqués. Après elle s'était seulement habitué à la douleur.

Au bout de longues heures le soleil commençait à décliner et, alors qu'elle savait avoir parcouru un nombre incalculable de kilomètres, elle n'avait toujours pas aperçue âme qui vive.

Elle avait faim et soif. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds et s'endormait debout mais malgré tout elle poursuivit sa route, Felicity était persuadée qu'elle finirait bien par tomber sur quelqu'un.

Oliver grogna. Il avait affreusement mal à l'épaule et il peinait à respirer. Ses bras était relevés au-dessus de sa tête, enchaînées, ce qui, combiné à ses côtes cassées, était plus efficace que n'importe quelle prison.

Des flash d'images défilaient devant ses yeux, lui donnant la nausées. Il espérait que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Les zombis, l'attaque de l'A.R.G.U.S., Barry, étendu sur le sol, inerte.

Il tira sur ses liens et la douleur lui fit voir trente-six chandelles. De toutes évidences il ne pourrait pas se libérer dans un avenir proche, du moins pas seul.

Seul.

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il l'était. Il n'y avait personne avec lui. Il était enchaîné, à moitié nu, dans une pièce sombre et humide et il était seul.

Ni sa sœur, ni Dig, ni Laurel.

Personne.

En temps normal, il préférait être seul, a fortiori dans les situation à risque comme celle-ci, mais en ce moment sa solitude lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer parce qu'il savait que ses amis, sa famille étaient avec lui au moment de la fusillade. Il voulait savoir s'ils allaient bien. Il en avait besoin.

Et, bordel, il voulait que quelqu'un lui explique ce qu'était ce foutoir !

Waller les avaient réquisitionnés pour exterminer une menace planétaire et ils se faisaient tirer dessus ? Il savait la directrice de l'agence prête à tout mais elle aurait tout de même pu les mettre au courant qu'un autre groupe d'humain travaillait avec – et il insistait sur la notion de collaboration – les zombis.

Il lui fallait des réponse, et maintenant, alors il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait et il se mit à hurler, encore et encore.

Très vite, un homme déboula dans sa cellule, le braquant d'une automatique :

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?! Ou sont les autres ?

Le soldat sourit d'un air mauvais et referma derrière lui. Oliver jura dans sa barbe, furieux. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

\- Oliver ?

\- Roy ?

La voix était lointaine et rendu rauque par les cris mais Oliver parvenait à reconnaître le timbre d'Arsenal.

\- T'es avec les autres ? Comment tu vas ? Et Thea ?

\- Je suis avec Laurel et Sara. Et toi ?

\- Seul.

Il était très étonné que la garde ne soit pas revenu mais il supposait que son tour de garde l'avait simplement mené trop loin pour qu'ils ne les entendent.

\- Est-ce que les autres sont…

Oliver ne pu se résoudre à prononcer les mots. Thea, Diggle, Lyla, Barry et Felicity.

Felicity.

Il s'était jeter sur elle dés qu'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Ça avait été instinctif. Il devait la protéger. Elle était là à cause de lui. Parce qu'il avait suivit les ordres de Waller.

Mais pas seulement.

\- Je sais que Thea va bien, lança la voix de Laurel.

A moins que cela soit Sara. Il avait du mal à les différencier. Une vague de soulagement intense lui permit de prendre une grande inspiration, anesthésiant presque la douleur dans son épaule et dans ses côtes. Et puis l'angoisse pour les autres lui enserra le cœur et lui retourna l'estomac.

\- On va s'en sortir, se trouva-t-il obligé de préciser, plus pour lui-même.

il avait tenté de se rassurer mais il n'imaginait certainement pas à quel point il avait tord. Au bout de quelques heures, ou quelques jours, il ne savait pas vraiment, plusieurs gardes entrèrent et vinrent accrocher Diggle et Lyla à ses côtés. Bon, au moins ils étaient en vie.

Il recommença à les assommer de questions, les injuriant et les menaçant, en vain. Aucun d'entre eux ne fit même mine de les regarder. Néanmoins, il les observa très attentivement, conscient que le langage corporelle lui apporterait certainement plus de détails que de simple questions. Pour commencer, il était certain que ces types n'étaient pas des agents de l'A.R.G.U.S.. Des mercenaires oui, mais pas des agents surentraînés. Certains ont peut-être fait parti du corps militaire mais ils n'avaient pas la carrure passe-partout des hommes de Waller ou leur sérieux. Ils avaient plutôt l'air de jubiler. Si l'A.R.G.U.S. était impliqué, eux avait seulement été engagés. Ou recrutés après coup. Il les fixa méchamment jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent, gravant leurs visages dans sa mémoire. Plus tard il les tuerait.

La lourde porte en métal émit un grincement immonde avant de se refermer dans un claquement sinistre.

Immédiatement il reporta toute son attention sur ses amis, qui, bien qu'amochés, respiraient encore.

\- Dig ! Lyla !

Son ancien garde du corps releva de suite la tête et lui adressa un regard confus.

\- T'es en vie.

Le soulagement lassait sa voix et le détendit totalement pendant quelques précieuses secondes.

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire et il se redressa, aussi alerte que lui permettait ses chaînes :

\- Et les autres ?

\- Roy, Laurel et Sara vont bien, elles m'assurent que Thea également et pour ce qui est des autres je comptais sur vous pour me mettre au courant.

Diggle détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre si fort que le sang se mit à perler et à couler le long de son menton. Lorsqu'il parla il semblait avoir vieillit de vingt ans.

\- On étaient enfermés avec Barry. Ils se sont rendus compte qu'il était mort au bout de plusieurs heures.

Oliver haleta. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer une lame dans le ventre. Barry était mort. Bordel.

Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait dû se montrer plus ferme et forcer Waller à les rapatrier.

Merde, merde, merde !

La rage bouillonna en lui, recouvrant sa vision d'un voile rouge. Tout était de sa faute. Son ami était mort par sa faute. Encore une fois, il prouvait sa théorie, toutes les personnes qui entrait en contact avec lui mourrait.

Il hurla plus fort que jamais, se débattant contre ses chaînes sans relâche, sans prêter la moindre attention à la douleur qui lui lacérait les flans ou qui lui torpillait l'épaule. Il avait besoin de se venger. Cela devenait vitale. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche, tout comme la haine et son goût âpre.

\- Oliver ! Oliver, bordel, calme-toi, rugit Diggle, ils vont revenir et on est pas en état de les affronter !

\- Qu'ils viennent ! Je les attends tous !

Il tira plus fort sur ses liens, déchirant la peau de ses poignets, cassant définitivement ses côtes. Il en avait assez. De tout ! du justicier, de la pénitence, des missions et des flèches. Il avait tout donné à sa cause. Sa famille, son entreprise, sa fortune, son avenir…

Il y avait même sacrifier la femme de sa vie ! Plus jamais elle n'accepterait de le considérer autrement que comme un monstre.

Et il devait encore accepter de perdre un ami ?

S'en était trop.

Soudain, il cessa de hurler, la haine et la fureur laissant place à une lassitude sans fin et à une tristesse inextinguible.

Et, pour la première fois depuis… il ne serait même pas capable de le dire.

Mais il pleura. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans même qu'il ne puisse tenter de les retenir.

Il pleura pour son père, pour Yao Fei, pour Shadow et Slade, pour Tommy, pour sa mère et sa sœur, pour William, et pour Barry.

Pour Felicity.

Il pleura pour l'avenir qu'il avait perdu. La femme et les enfants qu'il aurait pu avoir. La vie qu'il rêvait d'avoir.

\- Oliver…

Il ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux obstinément baissés. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas affronter les regards inquiets de Diggle et Lyla. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Ils comptaient sur lui. Diggle, Lyla, Roy et les sœurs Lance. Thea aussi. Et…

\- Et Felicity, demanda-t-il en relevant la tête d'un air paniqué.

Lyla afficha une mine contrite et secoua doucement la tête :

\- Je suis désolée Oliver mais lorsqu'ils nous ont balancés dans ce fichu camion, elle n'y était pas. A vrai dire, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle tentait de ramper hors d'atteinte des balles et des zombis mais…

\- Non.

\- Oliver.

\- Non. Elle va bien. Elle a des ressources insoupçonnées. Elle doit être quelque part, à tenter de nous retrouver !

Lyla fronça les sourcils :

\- Ou alors elle est devenue l'un de ces trucs et vagabonde en attendant de pouvoir planter ses dents dans de la chaire fraîche.

\- La ferme, rugit-il en tirant sur ses liens pour se pencher en direction de la femme de son mari. Tu la ferme !

Il pouvait affronter plein de situation, accepter un nombre incalculable de choses, mais il s'était promis il y a longtemps de ne jamais avoir à faire face à la mort de Felicity Smoak.

Dig ne dit rien. Après tout il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre son amie ces derniers temps. Peut-être bien qu'elle s'était contentée de s'enfuir. De retourner à ses vacances.

Immédiatement une vague de culpabilité le secoua. Felicity n'était pas comme ça. Elle viendrait.

Le silence retomba sur la cellule, presque religieux et s'étira pendant des heures et des heures. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cris de douleur pur retentissent au loin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je remercie du fond du cœur tous mes lecteurs ! Merci pour les commentaires qui m'encourage à persister !**

 **Sinon, je serais beaucoup moins présente dans les prochains jours, je viens de m'inscrire à un concours d'écriture très intense et si je veux grimper dans le classement il faut que je m'y consacre à 2000%, d'ailleurs si vous souhaitez me soutenir n'hésitez pas à me demander !**

 **Merci mille fois et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Souvenirs.**

Felicity fixait la baie vitrée depuis le pied de son lit où elle était assise en tailleur. Il pleuvait, l'eau dégoulinait sur les vitres, l'empêchant de distinguer autres choses que de simples illuminations.

D'habitude elle adorait la pluie mais aujourd'hui… elle se sentait juste oppressée. Elle rêvait juste du soleil brûlant du Nevada sur sa peau, de la morsure du soleil. Ici, elle ne faisait que frissonner.

Elle frotta ses bras d'un air perdue. Elle ne cessait d'avoir froid. Depuis hier soir, elle n'était pas parvenue à se réchauffer.

Elle avait l'impression de se noyer. De se perdre. Elle sentait son avenir s'effriter entre ses doigts. Partir en fumée.

Elle renifla et essuya les larmes qui maculaient ses joues. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle voulait qu'il lui parle. Qu'il lui dise enfin ce qu'il lui cachait.

Bon, à vrai dire elle le savait déjà. Elle voulait seulement voir s'il aurait le courage de lui avouer ce qu'il dissimulait. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il l'avait mise à l'écart comme ça. Elle savait que Darhk était dangereux. Il avait tenté de les tuer assez souvent ces derniers temps mais elle ne le pensait pas capable de ça.

Alors, en l'attendant elle fixait l'eau qui glissait paresseusement le long de ses vitres, dessinant des volutes d'eau qui la distrayaient pendant quelques minutes avant que son esprit ne repartes à la dérive.

Elle poussa un long soupir et repoussa ses cheveux de son visage.

La nuit s'était installée depuis de longues heures lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer. Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil, restant parfaitement immobile, dans le noir.

Il déposa ses clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine, retira ses chaussures et son manteau en silence avant de se figer :

\- Tu es réveillée ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle l'esquiva. Il fronça les sourcils, et recula, blessé :

\- Il y a un souci ?

\- Où étais-tu ?

Sa voix était calme et douce, se mariant parfaitement à l'atmosphère sombre et nocturne. Oliver se raidit légèrement avant de reprendre contenance et de lui adresser un petit sourire qui n'atteignit néanmoins pas ses yeux :

\- Ma belle, je te l'ai dit hier en partant, j'ai passé la nuit et la journée chez Thea, elle ne va pas très bien.

Felicity ne releva pas les yeux vers lui et observa de longues secondes de silence avant de pousser un long soupir :

\- Je veux que tu fasses ton sac et que tu dégages de chez moi.

\- Pardon ?

Oliver ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa compagne. Du moins il espérait ne pas la comprendre.

\- Je sais où tu étais. Je voulais juste voir si tu me dirais finalement la vérité. J'ai eu ma réponse. Je veux que tu récupères toutes tes merdes et que tu sortes de ma vie, putain !

Oliver, les yeux écarquillés, ressemblait à un lapin prit dans les fards d'une voiture. Immobile, stupéfait et effrayé, il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un malentendu. Mais Felicity ne jurait jamais pour rien.

\- Felicity…

La jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds pour se planter face à ses baies vitrées afin d'observer les lumières de la ville rendues floues par la pluie.

\- Je sais pour William.

Oliver accusa le coup. Elle savait. Elle savait.

\- S'il-te-plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus difficile et tires-toi.

\- Laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer.

\- Tu aurais dû le faire il y a trois mois, lorsque tu as croisé la mère de ton fils dans ce foutu café ! Ou encore lorsque tu l'as rencontré pour la première fois ! ou…

Sa voix se brisa et elle fut incapable de poursuivre. Elle se sentait trahit. Abandonnée et trahit, comme si elle ne valait pas la peine. Comme si elle ne le supportait pas dans toutes ses décisions depuis des années, lui vouant une confiance aveugle.

\- Je ne…

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux noirs de colère, le défiant de se trouver une excuse :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne pouvais pas ! Ne me dis pas que sa mère te tenait avec ce fichu ultimatum ! Ne te caches pas derrière ça !

Oliver se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, de toutes évidences elle savait tout. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

Il se rendit compte à cet instant de ce à quoi il pensait.

Il voulait lui mentir, encore. C'était devenu un automatisme. La facilité.

\- Tu aurais pu me parler, reprit-elle dans un murmure qui lui déchira le cœur, je t'aurais aidé, je n'aurais rien dis et j'aurais compris…

Elle étouffa un sanglot et, pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point il venait de la blesser, elle lui tourna purement et simplement le dos. Dire qu'il s'était confié à Laurel mais pas à elle…

Il y a peu près deux ans de ça il parlait de fonder une famille et de se marier et maintenant il se confiait à son ex au propos de son fils caché.

La situation était risible.

\- Je t'aime Felicity, je te jure que je voulais seulement te protéger. Et le protéger de Darhk.

Elle ne répondit rien, les yeux seulement fixés dans le vide. Elle ne voulait pas le voir pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle lorsqu'il constata le manque de réaction, pensant peut-être que ses paroles parviendraient à adoucir sa fureur. Lentement, doucement et avec le plus de tendresse possible, il posa une main réconfortante sur sa hanches.

Elle se retourna immédiatement pour lui asséner une gifle retentissante qui claqua dans le silence de l'appartement comme un coup de fouet et sembla figer le temps. Et marquer un terme définitif à leur relation.

La tête légèrement détournée de sa trajectoire à cause du coup, la joue chaude et le cœur battant la chamade il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, abyssale de l'informaticienne. Sa voix se fit plus tranchante que les bords acérés de ses flèches :

\- Ne me touche plus. Ramasses tes merdes et casses-toi. Sors de ma vie. Définitivement.

Oliver eut l'impression de perdre pieds lorsqu'il remarqua les larmes qui bordait ses yeux. Il avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait, qu'il était entrain de tout perdre. De la perdre.

Non.

Non.

Il toucha la bague qui trônait dans sa fichue poche depuis des mois et ferma très fort les yeux. Il avait fait une erreur, une monumentale erreur mais elle était Felicity. Sa Felicity, et, à force de patience et d'excuses, elle finirait par lui pardonner et ils formeraient une famille.

Son fils, sa femme et lui.

\- Je m'en vais, pour l'instant. Je n'aurais de cesse de te présenter mes excuses. Encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu les acceptes. Parce que je t'aime. Jusqu'à toujours. J'ai fais une erreur mais je saurais me faire pardonner. Je te le promet.

Malgré sa réaction précédente, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, tendrement, amoureusement.

Puis il s'éloigna en se jurant qu'il n'y aurait jamais de fin entre eux.

C'était jusqu'à toujours.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour ! Comment va ? Merci pour votre soutiens, vos commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Temps morts.**

Le temps perdait rapidement de sa signification. Ou du moins, dans des circonstances extrêmes – et tenter de fuir une horde de zombies/mercenaires aguerries déshydratée et blessée en était une – il perdait de sa valeur. On était parfaitement conscient qu'il continuait à s'écouler, indifférent aux affres de la vie, mais on ignorait de calme façon. Lorsqu'on en avait besoin, justement, une heure devenait une minute et, dans le cas inverse, une minute devenait une heure.

C'était plus ou moins le phénomène que Felicity expérimentait à l'instant T.

Elle n'était dans ce coin perdu au milieu de nulle part seulement depuis deux jours or, elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis deux ans.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression hasardeuse elle ne cessait de se rejouer les instants clés de sa vie, se demandant encore et encore à quel moment tout avait foiré.

Lorsqu'Oliver et elle s'étaient séparés ?

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés ?

Ou bien leur premier baisé ?

Lorsqu'elle avait choisie de lui être dévouer corps et âme ? de lui faire confiance en toutes circonstances ?

Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de le mener dans le repère après qu'il se soit effondré en sang sur sa banquette arrière plutôt que le livrer aux autorités compétentes ?

Quand elle avait accepté de l'aider tant bien même il lui mentait ?

En acceptant ce poste à QC plutôt que celui de Merlyn Global, Star LABS ou encore Wayne Entreprises ?

Pour ce qu'elle en savait, elle aurait mieux fait de devenir serveuse à Vegas.

Felicity avait du temps pour y réfléchir, à vrai dire, il s'agissait très certainement de l'introspection la plus longue du monde. A ce stade, elle avait dépassé le seuil de la panique. A vrai dire elle était parvenue à atteindre un tel degrés d'anxiété qu'elle se fichait d'absolument tout. Ils étaient certainement morts à l'heure actuelle, et quant à elle, son tour ne saurait venir. La faim et la soif lui faisait voir des choses qu'elle savait ne pas exister. Elle n'était pas encore assez désorientée pour s'imaginer que sa mère, juchée sur des talons de douze centimètres minimum, pourrait crapahuter à ses côtés dans le désert accidenter en lui serinant la même morale abrutissante depuis des heures sans jamais trébucher tandis qu'elle s'affalait sur le sol tout les dix mètres. Quand bien même son refrain était très, très, très réaliste.

« - Tu ne retrouveras jamais un homme comme Oliver. Tu devrais le supplier de te pardonner. C'est le genre de type qui sait entretenir une femme. Tu dois apprendre à mettre ta fierté de côtés et ramper à ses pieds et blablabla. »

Elle y avait rapidement fait abstraction.

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, la jeune femme choisie de se reposer à l'ombre relatif d'un arbre maigrelet. Elle était épuisée et peinait à aligner un pas devant l'autre.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Continuer de marcher sans but ne servait pas à grand-chose. Elle allait mourir quoi qu'il advienne. Plus elle avalait de distances, plus la végétation devenait aride et sans le moindre signe de vie humaine. Il y avait de grande chance qu'elle s'enfonce de plus en plus dans le désert de Gobi.

Faire demi-tour serait tout aussi inefficace puisqu'en plus de la tuer, cela la précipiterait dans la gueule du loup.

Elle poussa un long soupir, empli de lassitude et s'appuya contre le petit tronc qui s'affaissa un peu sous son poids. Elle releva la tête et observa le ciel bleu, magnifique sans le moindre nuage à l'horizon. Cette étendue immense et apaisant. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans sa profondeur, ne prêtant aucune attention aux charognards qui volait au dessus d'elle, attendant patiemment sa mort pour pouvoir ouvrir le banquet et se nourrir de sa carcasse. Du moins ce qu'il en resterait parce qu'avec toutes ses aventures elle était sérieusement amaigrie.

Elle pouffa, plus pour elle-même. Resta immobile et rendant finalement les armes. Ils étaient certainement morts et elle était tellement fatiguée. Et puis se serait égoïste de ne pas mourir alors que les volatiles la suivait et la guettait depuis des heures.

Elle irait dans un endroit meilleure. Ou pas d'ailleurs, parce que ces dernières années elle n'avait pas que fait de bonne chose.

Lentement elle se laissa dériver. Sa mère disparu, laissant place à son père et à une version enfantine d'elle.

Elle imagina la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Oliver si tout n'était pas partie à vau-l'eau tandis que sa bouche et sa gorge s'asséchaient un peu plus. Son estomac, lui, avait carrément cessé de se manifester.

Petit à petit et contre toutes les règles de survie les plus élémentaire, Felicity se laissa porter par le sommeil.

Son corps entier se raidit lorsqu'il entra en contacte avec l'eau froide mais ce ne fut rien à côté de la décharge électrique qui le parcourra ensuite, son intensité démultiplié par l'eau sur son corps. Il laissa échapper un petit cris tout en se raidissant à l'extrême, ses s'enfonçant si profondément dans sa langue qu'il craignit de se la sectionner.

Puis tout s'arrêta et il s'effondra sur lui-même, sourd aux hurlements de Laurel et de sa sœur.

Il avait choisi de prendre leur place. A tous. De porter leurs fardeaux.

De toute façon il préférait endurer la douleur plutôt qu'être témoin de la leur.

Il entendit le chargement de la prochaine décharge et eu juste le temps de serrer les dents avant qu'elle ne soit libérer dans son corps.

Encore.

Encore.

Et encore.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était là. Il ne savait toujours pas à qui ils avaient affaire et, à vrai dire, il ne savait même pas quel putain de jour de la semaine ils étaient.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait entendu sa sœur hurler il y a des années de ça – ou des heures ou des jours – et qu'ils avaient tous étaient trainés en dehors de leurs cellules comme des sacs de merde avant d'être attachés bien sagement en ligne. Thea saignait. Du sang coulait en flot régulier de sa tête.

Lyla devait avoir une commotion. Diggle ne cessait de la réveiller. D'ailleurs, lui-même devait avoir plusieurs côtes cassées au vue de sa respiration sifflante.

Sara avait un genoux en vrac. Laurel s'en tirait avec plusieurs vilaines plaies au visage et Roy ne semblait plus être capable d'ouvrir son œil droit tant celui-ci était enflé.

Et ça c'était seulement se qu'il pouvait identifier. Alors quand il avait commencer à les rouer de coups au hasard il avait attiré l'attention sur lui. Il était doué pour ça.

Son seul réconfort était d'imaginer Felicity à l'abris de tout ça.

Elle devait être parvenue à se sauver, elle était peut-être retournée sur sa plage française, à profiter du soleil ?

Il aurait tellement aimé être à ses côtés.

Une autre décharge lui fit presque perdre connaissance mais il s'accrocha. S'il sombrait dans l'inconscience ces enfoirés choisiraient un de ses amis pour passer le temps. Il en était hors de question. Il supporterait tout pour les épargner.

Puis tout cessa et une femme entra. Grande et rousse et parfaitement inconnue. Il cligna des yeux dans l'espoir d'éclaircir sa vision et raviver sa mémoire mais rien.

\- Vous êtes l'escouade envoyés par l'A.R.G.U.S. ?

Oliver se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à lui poser des questions et il était certain que cette fille n'était qu'un pion dans l'histoire.

\- Je suis le Docteur Janet Grimwort. Je suis désolée pour vos conditions de détention mais je suppose que vous êtes certainement au moins aussi tenace que les agents qui vous ont précédés et je préfère ne pas avoir à traiter avec une autre tentative de Putsch. Vous calmer dés maintenant me semble donc la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Elle les observa, les dardant de ses yeux sombres, observant et notifiant chacune de leurs blessures avant de reprendre, toujours aussi calme :

\- Voyez-vous, vos petites escapades ont tendances à ralentir notre plan de propagation et ce projet nous a coûtés beaucoup d'argent et nos investisseurs veulent récupérer leurs billes rapidement.

Oliver cracha le sang de sa bouche mais ne parla pas. Alors c'étaient ces gars les responsables de tout cela.

\- Donc, afin de parer aux sujets que vous nous avez fait perdre nous allons vous injecter le virus et vous relâcher dans la nature.

\- Mais vous êtes complètement folle, hurla Roy, et lorsque le monde entier grognera et boitillera à la recherche de chaires fraîches vous ferez quoi ? Hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas leur but, ils ne laisseront pas ça se répandre à ce point. Ils nous vendrons le remède bien avant, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui rendra leur investisseurs plus riches que n'importe qui.

La scientifique frappa dans ses mains d'un air enjoué qui dérangea l'archer. C'était trop proche des mimiques de son IT girl pour qu'il ne remarque pas la ressemblance.

\- Exacte Mademoiselle Michaels. Mais en plus de la raison évidente du profit le virus effectuera une purge au niveau mondiale. Tout ceux qui ne pourront pas payer mourront et seront par la suite exterminé. Et quelques autres avantages qui prendraient beaucoup trop de temps à lister.

\- Salope, cracha Thea.

Janet ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage. Elle leur offrit un sourire crispant avant de tourner le dos et de s'éloigner.

Oliver n'en revenait pas. Alors tout cela n'avait que pour but l'argent ? ce n'était pas une punition divine ou une connerie du même ordre ? pas juste un simple virus qui transformait toutes les personnes contaminés en monstres de légendes urbaines ? Les membres de l'A.R.G.U.S., la Suicid Squad et les villageois avaient étés transformés par ces gens ?

Oliver fronça les sourcils. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, son attention ne restait jamais longtemps sur le même point mais quelques choses clochait. Pourquoi diable des uniformes des hommes vêtus de l'uniforme de l'agence secrète les avaient attaqués alors ?

Néanmoins il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus avant dans ses réflexions. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître deux hommes qui les mirent en jougs tandis qu'un troisième entrait, tirant par les cheveux une petite blonde amaigrie et fébrile, qui avait visiblement était préalablement battue.

\- Felicity !


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut !**

 **Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, me revoici ! j'ai fini mon concours, et j'ai un peu de temps en ce moment, assez tout du moins pour finir cette histoire.**

 **Voilà, alors si vous ne vous souvenez plus de ce qui se passait avant relisez l'histoire, si vous êtes nouveaux commencez-là et en tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 16 : Direction la sortie.**

Pendant un cours instant, le silence dans la pièce fut assourdissant. Le temps semblait suspendu tandis qu'ils observaient leur amie, roulée en boule sur elle-même, le corps secouée de spasmes.

\- Felicity ?

Le murmure de Thea les réveilla tous de leur transes.

Secrètement, ils avaient tous espérés qu'elle était parvenue à s'échappée, peut-être même qu'elle aurait réussie a donnée l'alerte.

Elle était leur porte de sortie. La voir là était un douloureux retour à la réalité.

Leur porte de sortie était définitivement fermée.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas à l'appel de son nom. Elle n'esquissa pas un mouvement, à vrai dire, Oliver pensa qu'elle ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de leurs présence.

\- Felicity, appela-t-il à son tour.

Passé le choc de leur folle espoir d'évasion, Oliver s'inquiéta réellement pour la jeune femme.

Bien sûr ils étaient tous amaigri et déshydratés, même si les gardes venaient une fois de temps à autres les arrosés au tuyau comme des chiens, ils semblaient pourtant en meilleur état qu'elle.

A moins que ce soit seulement son imagination.

\- Felicity, cria-t-il un poil plus fort, aller, répond-moi. C'est pas le moment de dormir.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continua à rester prostrée sur le sol, le corps toujours autant secoué par ses spasmes. Ils avaient certainement dû lui asséner plusieurs décharges électriques, tout comme lui.

\- Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas, demanda Sara.

\- La fatigue, la peur, la douleur. Il existe une dizaines de théories pour justifier son inertie, marmonna John, qui se pencha néanmoins en avant, visiblement inquiet pour elle.

Oliver tenta également de tirer sur ses chaînes pour essayer de se rapprocher de l'IT girl. Il était particulièrement inquiet pour elle, ils était tous plus ou moins habitué à la douleur, ils savaient l'endurer, se détourner d'elle pour ne pas perdre l'objectif de vue, mais pas elle. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle, ce n'était pas son job.

Une vague de culpabilité l'assaillit une nouvelle fois. Tous cela était de sa faute. Elle venait d'être torturée à cause de lui. Il l'avait sortie de ses vacances de forces, l'avait entraînée avec lui en enfer et la situation allait de mal en pis.

\- Il fait bouger, s'alerta finalement Lyla. Elle va revenir et je ne tiens pas à être dans les parages lorsqu'elle le fera.

\- Alors ce sont ces malades qui ont manigancés tout ça ? Tout ces innocents et la Suicid Squad assassinés pour permettre à une bande de vieux richard de s'en mettre encore plus dans les poches ?

La voix de Thea avait des accent incrédule, et, autant que l'état préoccupant de Felicity, voir ce qui restait d'innocence arrachée à sa sœur de la sorte lui brisa le cœur.

Mais Lyla avait raison. Ils fallait qu'ils tente un truc, qu'ils ne se rende pas sans se battre. Ce n'était certainement pas la philosophie de la maison.

\- Felicity ! Felicity !

\- Mais arrête Oliver, tu vois bien qu'elle ne nous sert à rien, s'exclama Laurel.

Elle était trop loin pour qu'il la voit, suspendue à l'autre extrémité de sa position alors il ne se donna pas la peine de la fusiller du regard mas son ton mordant lui fit le même effet :

\- Elle est la seule qui peut nous détacher alors à moins que tu ai une autre idée tu la ferme. FE-LI-CI-TY !

La jeune femme eut un tressaillement et un gémissement qui lui tordit les trippes, surtout lorsqu'elle se roula un peu plus sur elle-même, comme si elle attendait le prochain coup.

\- Debout Fel, l'appela Roy.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, presque haletante, à mesure qu'elle reprenait conscience.

\- C'est bien ma belle, continua Arsenal, tu peux le faire.

Les trois minutes qui suivirent furent les plus longues de leur vie. Elle gémit, marmonna quelques suppliques, pleura et gigota avant que, finalement, elle n'ouvre les yeux.

Elle les leva dans leur direction et resta stupéfaite plusieurs secondes, sont expression de surprise altérée par les bleus et les coupures sur son visage.

\- Vous êtes en vie !

Le choc, la joie et l'espoir dans son ton remua Oliver.

\- Pas pour longtemps si tu ne te bouges pas, grommela Laurel. Détache-nous que nous puissions sortir d'ici !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête, de se lever lentement. Ses jambes la portaient à peine et elle vacillant tellement qu'Oliver craignit qu'elle ne s'effondre sur elle-même.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Je marchais depuis… je ne sais même pas depuis quand je marchais ou bien où j'étais lorsqu'une équipe de l'A.R.G.U.S. est arrivée dans un énorme 4x4, je pensais être sauvée lorsqu'un d'entre eux m'a frappée jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance. Ensuite, je me suis réveiller dans une pièce sombre, où ils ont continués à me frapper et hurler et puis… je me suis retrouvé ici. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, termina-t-elle en titubant dans la direction d John qui était le plus proche d'elle. Elle examina autant que lui permettaient ses yeux tuméfiés et l'absence de lunettes les chaînes qui entravés son ami.

\- La version courte alors, s'impatienta Sara, on a été enlevés par ceux qui ont créer les zombis. Ils veulent s'en mettre pleins les poches en revendant à prix d'or le vaccin tout en redéfinissant un nouvel ordre mondial.

Felicity gémit en s'appuyant sur Diggle et Oliver ne su dire s'il s'agissait de la fatigue, de ses blessures ou tout simplement de la nouvelle.

\- Oh, reprit Sara qui avait visiblement oubliée la partie a plus importante du récit, et ils vont nous transformer en zombies dans quelques temps. On gêne.

Felicity se tourna vers son amie. Elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre à cela. Quoi dire, quoi faire. Il était clair que la situation était catastrophique.

Elle s'escrima plus fort encore sur les liens mais il fallait qu'elle le soulève tout en déliant ses mains. En temps normal, lorsqu'elle était en bonne santé, elle n'y serait déjà pas parvenue mais là…

Elle sanglota en essayant derechef , s'arrachant les doigts au passage, s'écorchant la peau.

\- J'y arrive pas, paniqua-t-elle.

\- OK, OK, calme-toi, tenta de l'apaiser Oliver mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, Felicity, Felicity ! Regarde-moi.

Il attendit d'avoir son attention, de croiser ses grands yeux bleus et d'y plonger. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations qui lui firent un mal de chien à cause de ses côtes mais qui semblèrent la calmer un peu :

\- Commence plus tôt par Laurel ou Thea, elle sont moins lourdes et leurs états leur permet de se soulever un minimum. Tu auras tes deux mains de libres et ensuite vous viendrez nous détacher, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Laurel. La situation était assez grave pour la pousser à suivre les instructions d'Oliver sans broncher.

Tous étaient suspendus aux mouvements de l'informaticienne conscients qu'elle était la clé de leur survie.

Lorsque Laurel tomba sur ses pieds, tous laissèrent échapper un profond soupir de soulagement.

Un à un, ils furent libéré de leurs entraves mais même ainsi Oliver n'était pas certain que cela fasse une réelle différence. Après tout, ils étaient tous dans un sale état. Janet Grimwort avait fait un bon boulot pour éviter leur « tentative de putsch ». ils allaient vraiment avoir beaucoup de difficultés à se sortir de là.

\- On fait quoi maintenant, demanda Roy en frottant ses poignets.

\- On se tire, marmonna Sara en observant avec attention la porte de la cellule.

\- Et comment ? Je veux dire, sans vouloir t'offenser, la portes est en acier trempée et aucun d'entres nous n'est superman.

Ils commencèrent tous à se disputer, donnant chacun leur petit commentaire sarcastique, leur insultes déguisés et autres amabilités du genre. Felicity fixa la porte avec intensité et tandis que Laurel et Lyla se disputaient, la jeune femme boitilla jusqu'à celle-ci. Oliver l'observa, intrigué par ses mouvements. Elle avait toujours eut le chic de découvrir certains détails avant eux.

Néanmoins, il fut stupéfait de voir la jeune femme pousser la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrir bien gentiment dans un grincement sinistre qui attira l'attention du reste de l'équipe.

Tous la dévisagèrent, attendant clairement des explications. Elle haussa les épaules avec nonchalance :

\- Bah quoi ? Vous étiez tous attachés et moi je suis censée être la jeune fille chétive et traumatisée, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, terrorisée par les méchant messieurs. Je le suis, bien sûr, mais j'ai plus peur de finir en zombie. En tout cas, pourquoi se seraient-ils donnés la peine de verrouiller ?

Constatant que personne ne bougeait, Felicity s'avança lentement dans le couloir désert :

\- Bon vous venez ou bien l'idée de vous transformer en monstres charognards ? Profitons que personne ne fasse de ronde et barrons-nous.

Oliver esquissa un léger sourire. Felicity restait Felicity. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'ils s'avancèrent comme ils le pouvaient, blessés et épuisés avec le folle espoir de pouvoir s'en tirer par eux-mêmes.

Finalement l'informaticienne est belle et bien leur porte de sortie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir ! Merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Solitaire Révérence.**

Pas à pas, ils évoluaient lentement dans les sombres corridors glauques, boitillants et claudiquant. Ils étaient tous affaiblies mais déterminés à s'enfuir.  
Felicity, à l'arrière du groupe, appuyée contre Roy avait la désagréable impression de se retrouver quelques mois en arrière dans ce stupide escape game, bon, en vérité l'affaire était infiniment plus catastrophique et dangereuse mais toutefois similaire. Elle était perdue au centre d'un groupe dysfonctionnel, prise à la gorge par sa peur, ses regrets et sa culpabilité et noyée dans son sentiments de claustrophobie.  
Avec en plus des zombies.

\- Où va-t-on, souffla Diggle.

\- Tout droit.

\- Gauche.

\- A droite.

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel. Incapable de s'entendre même dans des situations de vie ou de mort.  
Néanmoins, la jeune femme avait d'autre atouts dans sa manche. Elle n'avait pas subit les coups, la douleur et la soif pour rien.  
Elle avait ses raisons.

\- Il me faut un ordinateur. Ou une tablette ou encore un portable.

Laurel, qui était devant elle se tourna pour la fusiller du regard :

\- On a pas le temps de faire mumuse, là, Felicity. On doit se tirer le plus vite possible !

\- Elle a raison. Avançons, ordonna Oliver en raffermissant sa prise sur Sara qui, à cause de sa blessure au genou, était perchée sur son dos.

L'IT girl fronça les sourcils, vexée :

\- Pour une fois ça te ferais mal de me soutenir ? J'ai une véritable raison de vouloir un ordinateur.

\- On a pas le temps, trancha Arrow, mais si tu souhaites te débrouiller seule pour trouver ton truc, vas-y.

Felicity ne comprenait pas son attitude. La pensait-il vraiment si vénale ou distraite ? Prête à mettre leurs vies en danger sur un caprice ? Elle pensait pourtant que leur relation s'améliorait un peu.  
Elle ne pouvait pas leur parler de ce qu'elle savait. De ce qui l'avait menée ici, avec eux, néanmoins, elle croyait, visiblement à tord, qu'Oliver ne douterait jamais de ses bonnes intentions, qu'importe leurs différents.  
Dans un silence religieux elle chercha à croiser les regards de chacun de ses amis mais ils étaient tous du côté de Laurel et Oliver, déterminés à foncés têtes baissés.

\- Très bien.

Elle se détacha de Roy et vacilla sur ses jambes avant de reprendre contenance.  
S'ils ne voulaient pas se sauver elle le ferait pour eux.

\- Essayez de ne pas crever, marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle était épuisée, c'était comme si elle marchait depuis des semaines. Des mois, même.  
D'ailleurs cette randonnée forcée l'avait presque tuée. Et puis elle s'était réveillée à l'arrière d'une camionnette, Waller assise à ses côtés.  
Les choses étaient encore confuse, elle n'était pas certaine de tout les détails, si ce n'est que l'A.R.G.U.S. avait besoin d'elle pour localiser les gens qui propageaient ces choses, leur QG. Amanda savait que le virus n'avait rien de divin ou naturelle. Les tests qu'ils avaient envoyés étaient tous formelles.  
Il s'agissait d'un agent pathogène biologique qui se transmet aux contact de sang ou de salive, détruit toutes les cellules vivantes, laissant à la place une micro-impulsion électrique et réveillant un instinct sauvage qui poussait l'être infecté à transférer le virus, ou un truc du genre. Felicity n'avait pas tout saisit, trop désorientée et fatiguée pour vraiment suivre.  
Toujours était-il que Waller lui avait injecté une nano-puce afin de la localiser cependant la directrice n'était pas idiote et se doutait que l'endroit serait plus surveillé que la Maison Blanche pendant un sommet du G20 alors elle comptait sur l'informaticienne pour désactiver tout ce qu'elle pouvait avant de leur donner le signal, après quoi ils attaqueraient avec un nombre très, très important d'alliés, et, si elle n'hallucinait pas totalement elle avait cru comprendre que Batman serait de la partie.  
C'est pour cela qu'elle s'éloigna seule dans les couloirs, affaiblie et percluse de douleurs. Elle savait pertinemment que seuls ils y resteraient tous. Elle devait le faire mais elle ne devait rien divulguer. Elle était peut-être un peu parano mais les murs avaient des oreilles et il était fort probable que le bon docteur Janet Grimwort les laissent seulement espérés une porte de sortie afin de mieux les buter ensuite.  
N'empêche, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils l'aient juste abandonnée.  
Qu'Oliver l'ait abandonnée.  
Elle esquissa un petit sourire plein d'amertume. À quoi s'attendait-elle de la part d'un homme prêt à l'empoisonner pour la faire chanter et céder à ses caprices ?  
Elle déambula longtemps, du moins s'était l'impression qu'elle en avait puisqu'elle était plus tendue que jamais, guettant le moindre bruit, la moindre ombre.  
Elle redoutait chaque seconde et était certaine que chaque inspiration était sa dernière. Elle voulait juste trouver un putain d'ordinateur afin de donner l'ordre de mission pour pouvoir rentrer, encore faudrait-il pour cela qu'elle croise une porte.  
Elle n'arriverait jamais à s'orienter ici et elle était à bout de force.  
Elle longeait les couloirs, rasait les murs espérant que son souffle court et irrégulier ne la trahisse pas. Elle avait l'impression que même les battements frénétiques de son cœur finirait par la trahir.  
À force de déambulation elle finit par trouver un poste de commande, le seul soucis était qu'il se situait au bout d'un long et large couloir très éclairé et à découvert.  
Et qu'au moins cinq gars se trouvaient dans ledit poste.  
Elle étouffa un gémissement de dépit. Comment allait-elle accéder à cette pièce avec tout ces types ? Elle doutait que débarquer les mains dans les poches en souriant serait de bon goût.  
Même avec un "salut les gars, faites pas gaffe je ne fais que passer".  
Elle allait se faire trucider.  
Elle pouvait tenter une diversion. Ou passer son chemin et tenter sa chance ailleurs.  
Elle observa les gars une seconde de plus avant de prendre sa décision.  
Elle n'avait plus le temps de chercher et rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle retrouverait un endroit comme celui-ci ailleurs.  
Elle rebroussa chemin, elle avait vu une petite alcôve en venant. Elle s'y planquerait le temps de sa petite comédie.  
Une fois certaine d'être bien dissimulée elle se racla la gorge, adressa une rapide prière à tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait et hurla. Le plus fort possible. Elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait dans ce hurlement. Toute sa rage, sa tristesse. Tout son désespoir.  
Et puis plus rien.  
Elle espérait avoir capté l'attention des gardes et qu'ils ne soient pas trop habitué aux hurlements d'effrois, ce qui, clairement ne l'étonnerait pas plus que cela.  
Elle cessa même de penser lorsqu'ils passèrent en trombe devant elle, armes aux poings.  
Elle attendit ensuite ce qui lui parut une éternité alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une poignet de secondes. Ensuite elle sauta sur ses jambes et se précipita dans la salle de contrôle. Elle s'empara du premier ordinateur qu'elle trouva et fit son truc.  
Elle coda, pirata et désactiva tout ce qu'elle pouvait avant d'envoyer le message convenu avec Waller.

\- Tiens, tiens. Bonsoir, mademoiselle.

Felicity écarquilla les yeux, ses doigts suspendus au dessus du clavier. Une puissante vague d'adrénaline déferla dans son corps précédant une étrange sensation de calme et d'engourdissement.  
Elle esquissa un petit sourire et accomplit son dernier acte tandis qu'elle entendait les gars armer le flingue et le pointer sur sa tête. Elle pressa quelques touches plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu fous mais ça ne sert à rien.

Elle haussa les épaules dans un faux geste nonchalant :

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Tu vas mourir ce soir.

L'homme appuya le cannon sur son front et elle ne put retenir ses larmes, s'excusant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait de mal dans sa vie et louant son court passage sur terre.  
Puis tout devint noir.


End file.
